The Songbird Trilogy Book 1 Something To Remember
by Darkrayven
Summary: Sami Brady gets a job working for Tony Dimera at Club Echelon, much to the dismay of Lucas Roberts. However all is not as it seems and Sami definitely has an agenda of her own where both men are concerned. Will she get in over her head? COMPLETE
1. Part I

_Days of Our Lives and it's characters are the property of Ken Corday and NBC respectively. I have no affiliation with Days Of Our Lives, Ken Corday Or NBC and do not claim any rights as such. The song Something To Remember is by Steven Sondheim for the Dick Tracy Soundtrack. I have no claims on this song whatsoever and have merely borrowed it for the purpose of storyline. I have no money so suing me is pointless. _

_Something To Remember is an original work of fiction by Darkrayven and said story as well as any original ideas contained within the story are the sole property of Darkrayven. You may not copy and paste, edit or paraphrase this work or any ideas contain within without the sole permission of the author. Thank you and enjoy!_

Something To Remember – Part I

CHAPTER 1

The auditions were taking forever and Sami was waiting nervously in the wings for her name to be called. She couldn't believe she was doing this, had never done anything like this before actually. Sure, she liked to be in the spotlight, but she had always been shy when it had come to singing. She knew that she had a good voice, better than most actually, but it wasn't something she had ever wanted to exploit before. Chloe was the voice of Salem, not Sami Brady. But after tonight, all that would change. After tonight, Salem, or at least it's men, were gonna be blown away!

Tony rolled his eyes as the brunette, with the frizzy brown hair struggled through her song on stage. When Lucas had suggested they audition for a female singer at Echelon, he had thought it was a fantastic idea. It was a perfect way to attract more clientele. Just get a stunning girl, with a sultry voice up on stage and the customers would line up to see her! And they'd stick around to sample what the other girls of his club had to offer. Now however, as he sat through yet another squeaking mouse, he had to wonder if he shouldn't just scrap the entire idea. He had a headache and all he wanted to do at this point was to home and take several aspirin, anything to forget this night.

"Enough, enough" he shouted at the girl on the stage "But I wasn't finished" the girl squeaked. "Oh yes you were" Tony mumbled under his breath, putting his head in his hands. "Um, thanks, we'll call you" Lucas piped up, from his seat next to Tony. He could sense that Tony was quickly losing patience and that was the last thing he wanted. After all, this had been his idea and if it ended up pissing off his boss instead of pleasing him, Lucas would be in hot water. "Lucas can we please wrap this up." Tony said impatiently. "Sure boss, I think there's only one more for tonight anyway." Lucas said. "Harry, call the last girl onto the stage please" "Sure thing Mr. Roberts" Harry said

"Brady? Samantha Brady?" Harry called

Sami was feeling a bit nauseous at this point, but she steeled herself and her nerves. "I can do this!" she told herself "I can do anything!" She took a deep breath and sauntered out on stage.

Lucas's head shot up in disbelief, as did Tony's, when Harry called Sami's name. He couldn't have heard right, but in the next instant, Sami strolled onto the stage and up to the mike and his stomach sank. "Lucas! Is this your idea of a joke?" Tony shouted as he stared at first Sami and then Lucas in disbelief. "No! Lucas choked out "I have no idea what she's doing here!" He jumped out of his seat and ran up to the stage. "Sami, what the hell are you doing? Get down from there! Are you trying to get me fired?" "Yes Sami, what are you doing?" Tony asked her. Sami folded her arms across her chest defensively and glared at first Lucas and then Tony. "I'm here to audition, what does it look like I'm doing" she said, "Sami please cut it out, please! Lucas pleaded with her even as he attempted to grab a leg and pull her down. "Ha, ha, ha." Tony laughed, "Alright Sami, joke's over, but thank you, I needed that laugh" Sami glared at Tony "Well, that's great, except that I wasn't joking! I came here to audition! Now are you gonna hear me or not?" Tony suddenly stopped laughing and stared at Sami. "My God, you're serious aren't you? "As a heart attack!" Sami shot back at him. "Lucas, get the hell off me! She shouted down at Lucas as she tried to kick him away from her leg. "Lucas, leave her alone and sit down. If she really wants to audition, then I'll let her." Lucas spun around and stared at Tony in shock. "Tony" he began "Lucas, sit down and shut up! Tony cut him off. Lucas walked back to his chair and took his seat next to Tony "Well, Miss Brady, you have our complete attention. Please begin whenever you're ready. And this had better be good!"

Sami looked at Tony and Lucas and gulped. Now that she was up here and they were watching her, she wasn't so sure that she could do this anymore. "Sami," Lucas taunted in his annoying way" We're waiting" Suddenly, the lump in Sami's throat disappeared and any doubts she had went with it. She'd do this and she'd do it well, if only to show Lucas up. She turned her head and nodded at Harry to start her music.

Sami took a deep breath as the music to Lena Horne's "Love Is The Thing" began to play. Then she opened her mouth and began to sing. It seemed to come so naturally to her, almost as if someone else were guiding voice. The tune strummed along and she looked out, without really seeing anything. All she could see, all she could hear and feel were the notes and words as they overtook her, became part of her.

Lucas couldn't believe it, she really could sing! How in the hell had she hidden this from everyone for so long, from him? He glanced at Tony who seemed mesmerized by Sami and her singing. He took a look around the club and noticed that everyone else seemed entranced by her as well. All the staff had stopped what they were doing and were listening to Sami intently. Lucas was dumfounded, it was only Sami after all.

Sami closed her eyes as she hit the final note of the song. There was silence for a moment and then everyone in the club burst into applause. She opened her eyes and looked out, for the first time seeing all the staff. And they were all applauding, for her. She blushed and looked at Tony as he walked up to the stage "Bravo, Sami, Bravo! Where in creation have you been hiding yourself?" he said as his hands circled her waist and he swung her down. "Well I" she began. "Oh never mind, Sami" he said as he gave her a hug. She pulled back to look at him. "You liked it then? She asked nervously. "Liked it?" he laughed, "When can you start?" "Ha ha" Sami laughed, "Well, anytime, Tony!" "Good!" he said. You'll come by the mansion in the morning and we'll discuss all the details over breakfast, alright?" Sami nodded at him happily. He gave her another quick hug and placed a kiss on her forehead, before letting her go. "You, my dear, are going to make us a fortune!" "Now go on home and rest that voice of yours. I want my star, fresh in the morning, ok!" he said "Ok Tony" Sami giggled "Lucas you lock up and see to it that Sami gets home safely! Goodnight you two!" Tony said as he walked out the door, happily humming "Love Is The Thing"

CHAPTER 2

"Alright everybody, it's time to lock up, so get on out of here!" Lucas shouted angrily. He was really ticked off. He couldn't believe that this was happening. How in the hell could Tony actually hire Sami of all people! She was still here, waiting for him to drive her home, since her car was in the shop and she'd taken a cab there. He waited until everyone had left before he turned around and furiously faced Sami! She was so happy, that she was oblivious to Lucas's anger, until he swung around and unleashed it on her full force.

"How could you do this to me Sami! Huh? What, keeping Will away from me all of that time wasn't enough torture for you, so you came back for more?" Sami was so startled by Lucas' outburst that she actually took a step back from him. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him this angry! "Lucas," she said "just calm down ok, nobody did anything to anyone, sheesh!" "NOBODY DID ANYTHING, NOBODY DID...ARRGGHH." Lucas couldn't even finish the words. He was so furious that he began to turn a shade of purple that she hadn't seen on him before. She took a few more steps back, putting a table between them this time. Not, that he would ever dare to touch her, but she wasn't taking any chances. She decided to try a different tactic with him, since reasoning obviously wasn't working. "Now look you loser. Tony hired me to sing at the club. ME, out of all of those girls. So you had just better believe that I am taking this job and if you don't like it, then tough shit! Just shut your mouth, do your job and stay the hell out of my way, because I'm here now and I AM NOT LEAVING! Now I will be waiting for you in the car!" Having said that, she grabbed his car keys off the table, tossed her hair and flounced out the door. 

Lucas stared at the door in disbelief and then, suddenly, he burst into laughter. The entire night just struck him as incredibly funny and Sami's performance just now, was the icing on the cake. He could see right through her and he knew that although he might have overreacted to the situation, his doing so had just made her very, very nervous. "Fine," he thought to himself "If the little girl wants to play, we'll play. But now, she's on my court and she's gonna play by my rules!" 

Sami was shaking a bit by the time she got into the car. She couldn't believe that she had pulled it off. She had actually gotten the job as the singer in Echelon. She wasn't sure what to make of Lucas' reaction, though. What did he care if she sang there or not? They'd probably have almost no contact with each other, since she assumed that she would be answering directly to Tony and only Tony. Well, it didn't matter what Lucas thought or did, it couldn't matter. This job was more important than their petty squabbles and somehow, she'd have to make him see that, without telling him the whole truth. No matter what , he could not find out the real reason she had sought the job at Echelon and he could not get in the way.

CHAPTER 3

The ride home had been an uncomfortable one. Lucas hadn't said one word. He'd just gotten in the car and hadn't even glanced Sami's way. "Well fine" she thought. "Let him sulk, there's nothing he can do about it anyway." The thought that she had succeeded in getting a rise out of him for once made her smile, as he turned off the engine. "What the hell are you smiling about" he growled. "Nothing, nothing at all!" she said sweetly, reaching for the door handle. "Hold it" he said gently grabbing her arm to stop her from getting out. "Look, if we're gonna be working together at the club, I think there are a few things we need to get straight." He said. I'm the manager at Echelon, which means that I'm in charge! Tony trusts me to see that things run smoothly there, and I'm not gonna have you coming in and screwing that up for me, understand? Sami wanted to concentrate on what he was saying, but his hand was still on her arm and it was hard to hear when the blood was roaring in her ears. She tingled where he was touching her, somewhere deep inside, she knew that she should remove his hand. But she couldn't seem to move. Breathing seemed a bit too much to ask as well, at this moment. She didn't understand it, but lately whenever he accidentally brushed up against her or was even close to her, her body just came to life. "Sami? Sami are your listening to me?" "Huh? She said coming out of her private reverie. Man, she had to get a grip or she'd blow everything.

"I asked if you understood me. You'd better not screw this job up for me or else!" he said. "Oh blow it out your ass, Lucas. Contrary to your beliefs, the world does not revolve around you and I do not live to torture you. Just stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours!" having said that she shook off his hand and got out of his car, slamming the door. "Don't slam my door!" he shouted out her. But she was already on her way upstairs to her apartment. 

Sami, collapsed against her door as soon as she was in her apartment. Damn, but that man could unsettle her. Her contact was right, she was gonna have to learn to control her emotions a lot better if she was gonna pull this off. She walked into her bedroom and reached under the bed for the headset she'd been given. She adjusted it on her head and clicked the transmitter on. "Songbird here, over." She said into the mike. "So," the voice in her ear said, "How'd it go tonight?" "Like clockwork. I'm in, just like you said I'd be." "Good work, songbird. Any problems?" he asked. Sami hesitated as the confrontation with Lucas ran through her mind "No, no problems, all's proceeding according to plan." "And Dimera, what'd he say?" her contact asked "Are you kidding me, he's thrilled. There was nothing but dollar signs in his eyes when he left. I'm meeting with him in the morning to discuss the particulars of my new "job"." She said. "Good, good. Just make sure you put something other than dollar signs in his eyes when he looks at you. But take it easy, we don't want to arouse his suspicions." He said "No, just other parts." She laughed. "Don't worry about a thing. I can handle Count Dimera." "Alright, but don't kid yourself and don't underestimate the Count. No matter how well you know him, he's still a very dangerous man, so be careful." He warned. "Don't worry I will be" she answered. Songbird out." 

Sami put the headset back into its box and under her bed. She lay back on the bed and sighed, thinking about the evening's events. Tony, she was sure she could handle, Lucas Roberts was another matter altogether. She had to stay away from him or she might just blow this whole thing. "I won't think about him." She thought. "I need to concentrate on my meeting with Tony in the morning." But as she drifted off to sleep, it wasn't Tony who haunted her dreams, it was the father of her son.

Meanwhile, across the hall, Lucas was tossing and turning in his bed, his mind also on the evening's events. "Damn Sami," he thought. Why the hell did she have to get a job singing at the very club that he managed? It wasn't fair. It was bad enough that he'd had to see her every day when they had worked at the hospital together. That had been pure torture. Eventually, he hadn't been able to take it anymore and had taken the job with Tony. But now, here she was again, back to put him through more hell. What was worse was that this time he not only had to see her, but he'd have to hear her beautiful voice singing all those songs of love and lust up on that stage. He turned over and angrily punched his pillow. How the heck was he supposed to sleep when every time he closed his eyes all he could see was her. But eventually he did fall asleep, with Sami singing to him in his dreams.

CHAPTER 4

Sami walked into the Dimera dining room the next morning and knew that the outfit that she'd chosen with such care, had been the right thing to wear to her meeting with Tony. His eyes traveled the length of her body, clad in the tasteful black pants suit. It clung provocatively in all the right places and it seemed to be having the desired effect on the handsome man before her, as his eyes finally came back up to rest on her face. "Good morning Tony" she said walking over to him. Tony took her hands in his and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Sami, how do you manage to look this stunning so early in the morning?" He asked. "Well, it's not easy, but someone's got to do it." She said with a smile. "And you do it so well! Breakfast?" he asked gesturing to Iliana who stood poised in the doorway. "Just coffee, thanks. So, shall we get down to business?" she asked, taking the cup of coffee from Iliana.

For the next hour they went over the details of Sami's new position at the club. Tony had arranged for rehearsal time in the mornings and already had a band and choreographer as well as dancers lined up for Sami. When they came to the topic of salary, Sami managed to keep her mouth from dropping open. She certainly hadn't thought that a job singing would pay that much She suspected that Tony had upped the salary because of their friendship and because he knew she could use the money, or just maybe to buy her off, but for what? She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and turned her attention back to her boss. "Well, now" he said leaning back in his chair and looking at her "I think we've covered everything. There's just one thing left, your wardrobe." He said "My wardrobe?" Sami asked glancing down at herself and then back at him, confused. "What's wrong with the way I dress?" she asked him a bit defensively "Nothing, my dear, you look beautiful, but it's certainly not suitable for the Echelon stage." He put an arm around her shoulders "Now, I've arranged to have Bliss from the club meet you at Salem Place this afternoon and take you shopping and.." "Hold on!" Sami said, removing his arm and turning around to face him. "There is no way that I am letting one of your Echelon bimbos dress me, so if that's your idea, you can just forget it buster!" 

Tony was taken aback by Sami's outburst and looked at her in surprise. "Sami!" he said without patience, "Did you forget that you now work for me? What that means is that I make the all the rules now. When it comes to your job at Echelon you'll work when I tell you to work, sing what I tell you to sing and wear what I tell you to wear! Now is that understood or do I need to find myself another songstress?" Shit, she thought to herself. She'd pushed too far. Good thing she knew how to fix it. "Tony, I'm sorry." She said quickly, taking a step towards him. "I didn't mean to undermine your authority, it's just that I had my own ideas and I was hoping you'd listen to them…with an open mind." She said placing one hand lightly on his chest and gazing at him with wide, questioning eyes. She bit her trembling lower lip lightly for effect and she knew it was working when his gaze shifted to her mouth and his mood suddenly seemed to change. He put his hands on her shoulders and then ran them down her arms. Then he drew her closer to him, so that their bodies were almost touching, causing her to shiver with excitement. "So," he asked huskily, "what were your ideas?" He put his arms lightly around her and caressed her back with his hands. Sami smiled inwardly as she gazed innocently up into his eyes. She knew she had him. 

CHAPTER 5

"I can't believe that I let you talk me into this!" Tony said as he handed yet more packages to Bart to take to the car. "My God, woman, how much shopping can you do?" Sami smiled and went to stand in front of him putting her arms around his neck "But I thought you wanted me to look nice for the club?" She asked innocently "I mean all this is for you." She lowered her eyelashes as she said it and when she looked back up at him, she was startled by the white-hot intensity of his gaze. He wanted her, she thought. Badly! She'd better take it a bit slower though, no need to rush things. "All of this? He asked putting his arms around her waist and drawing her closer. Sami's heartbeat quickened as he lowered his head and covered her lips with his own. So much for going slowly she thought. Time seemed to stop for those few seconds and then suddenly, she remembered where she was and why she was there. This was not how she'd intended things to go this afternoon. She pulled back slowly "Time to stop I think" she said shakily "Are you certain that's what you want?" Tony asked, running a finger down her cheek. Sami wasn't sure of anything when he was looking at her like lion looking at his dinner. His eyes held hers and she understood why all those women, including her own mother had been so drawn to him. His style was a powerfully seductive one. Her entire body tingled and her mouth went dry. She licked her lips and felt him harden against her. 

She had to put some distance between them and fast or she was gonna end up flat on her back in the limo, and she wasn't so sure that she would care. "Tony" she laughed, lightly pushing away from him and trying to affect an amused air "We're in the middle of Salem Place, for heavens sake. Behave yourself!" She turned her back on him and pretended to study the outfit in the window of Ballistics. Tony sighed disappointedly. "If I must." he said putting his hands on her shoulders. But then he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "But next time, I won't be so easily put off" Sami shivered, but whether it was from fear or excitement she wasn't sure She took a deep breath and turned to face him. "Time for more shopping!" she said, grabbing his hand. "Oh alright" he groaned as she dragged him into the store, a far safer place for her to be at the moment.

CHAPTER 6

Sami was standing with Tony in her living room as Bart finished putting away the last of her packages. "Bart, just wait in the car downstairs." Tony said to him, staring at Samantha. It was making her a little uncomfortable, the way he was looking at her. He hadn't said anything to her, since arriving at the apartment a few minutes earlier. But he was staring at her, as though he were undressing her with his eyes and it made her nervous. Bart exited the apartment, leaving them alone. Alone, she thought, in her apartment, with a bed in the next room. She gulped nervously. Tony must have been thinking the same thoughts, because he was suddenly standing directly in front of her, their bodies mere inches apart. "Alone at last" he said picking up a lock of her hair and playing with it. "I guess so" was all that Samantha could say, looking down at the floor nervously. He tilted her face up to his and slipped his hand behind her neck so he could kiss her. Just as their lips were about to connect, the door burst open. Sami jumped away from Tony as though struck by lightening. "Guess what Mom!" Will yelled as he came running in, stopping dead in his tracks as he saw his mother leap away from Tony. "What is it honey?" Sami said breathlessly, going over to her son and dropping to her knees to hug him. "What's "he" doing here?" Will asked, belligerently. "Will" said Sami in a shocked voice. "That is not polite! Apologize to Mr. Dimera!" "Sorry" Will said, looking down at the floor and scuffing his shoe on the carpet. "Oh that's alright Will. I understand. It must be hard seeing a strange man here with your mother. Especially after what Brandon Walker did" Tony said, looking at Sami sympathetically. "Ahem" Sami cleared her throat before turning back to Will "What was your news sweetie?" "Oh" Will said "I won first place in the science fair" He said, holding up a blue ribbon. "Honey, that's great!" Sami said hugging him excitedly "I know how hard you worked on that rocket!" Yes, congratulations Will." Tony said smiling down at the boy. "Thanks" Will muttered, glaring at Tony mutinously. He had been taught from an early age to hate the Dimeras, by his grandfather and his great grandfather and he viewed Tony's being there as an invasion. "Mom," he said to Sami "Can I go up and play at Jimmy's?" "Sure baby," she said "Just be back down by 6. I wanna take you out to dinner to celebrate, ok!" "Ok Mom!" Will said, running out of the apartment, leaving the door open in his wake. Sami turned back to Tony, embarrassed, by Will's behavior. "I'm so sorry, that he was rude to you. I just don't know what's gotten into him lately. "Oh that's quite alright." Tony said. "It must be hard on him, your breakup with Brandon that is." "Yeah" Sami answered quietly. "Now" Tony said taking a step towards her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Where were we?" Sami's eyes met his as she tilted her head up and he bent his down to kiss her. "Hey, Will" Lucas called from the hallway. "You forgot your …." Lucas' sentence trailed off as he stood in the doorway, witnessing the intimate scene before him. For the second time that day, Sami jumped as though struck by lightening.

CHAPTER 7

Lucas walked slowly into the apartment, stunned by what he had witnessed. Tony and Sami?? He thought. His mind could barely conceive of it, Tony was old enough to be her father. He had to have been seeing things, he thought. But one look at Samantha's guilty face told him, he hadn't been. "Sorry to interrupt!" he said coldly. "What is it Lucas?" Sami asked, finally looking him in the eye. "Will left his book in my car, I was just bringing it to him" he said, placing the book on the table and looking from Sami to Tony and back again. "Thank you!" Sami said tightly. Geez, she thought, what is he doing here? Lucas broke the moment of uncomfortable silence and said "Sami, I need to speak to you, now please!" "Can't it wait?" she said exasperated. Gosh, why did he have to come in now, just when she was getting somewhere? But secretly she was relieved that he had arrived when he did. She wasn't sure how that Tony would have settled for a mere kiss. "No, it can't wait." He said casting a meaningful glare in Tony's direction "It's about Will and it's important! I'm sure that Tony will excuse us." "Of course! Tony said with a small smile "I have to go anyway, Sami. I have a business meeting to get to." "Oh, alright" Sami said, trying to sound disappointed. "I'll walk you out" she said, glaring at Lucas as she passed him. "Lucas" Tony said, "I'll see you at the club tonight?" "You bet boss." Lucas answered, turning away, not wanting to witness the goodbye between Tony and Sami. "Well thank you Tony, for everything." Sami said, looking up at Tony expectantly. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "It was my pleasure. I'll see you in the morning alright?" "Sure" Sami said and closed the door as he walked away. 

Sami was halfway between furious and embarrassed. But ultimately the feeling that won out, now that she was left alone with Lucas, was nervousness. "So what was it that you wanted to discuss?" she said hastily, pretending to pick up Will's toys so that she wouldn't have to look Lucas in the face. "What are you doing Sami?" Lucas asked "Picking up Will's toys" she said, although she knew that's not what he meant. "No" he said grabbing her arm and forcing her to look at him "What are you doing with Tony?" "I don't know what you're talking about Lucas!" she said trying to free her arm, but he wouldn't let go. "Geez Sami, if you want to ruin your life fine, but you will not ruin Will's!" he hissed at her "Let go of me Lucas! It's none of you damn business what I do or who I do it with. Tony Dimera happens to be charming and handsome and exactly the type of man I should be dating" "Dating?" Lucas spat out. "Funny but it didn't look like that's what you were doing in here to me" "You pig" she said reaching out to slap him with her free hand. But Lucas caught that one too. "And what the hell is all this stuff?" He asked looking around "What is Tony outfitting you to be his whore too?" "Go to hell Lucas" Sami yelled at him "And I said Let Me GO!" "Gladly!" he said shoving her away a bit harder than he meant too. She wound up sprawled on the floor. "Ow!" Sami said grabbing her wrist and glaring up at him with tears in her eyes. "Sami?" he said anger quickly turning to concern that he'd really hurt her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…." But Sami looked at him angrily, tears spilling down her face "Just get out Lucas, Get out and don't come back." She said and began sobbing "Sami" he began "GET OUT!" she screamed at him. He looked down at her and then stalked from the apartment slamming the door behind him, as Sami sat on the floor and sobbed.

CHAPTER 8

Sami walked out of Craig's office a bit disappointed. She had expected Craig to ask her to stay when she handed in her resignation, but he hadn't. Instead he had told her it was no problem and that she didn't even need to give notice if she needed to start her new job right way. Apparently they had someone who could take over her duties right away. So much for appreciation for a job well done, she thought. She began to walk towards the elevator, looking in her purse for her car keys and ran right into her mother. "Oh, Sami." Marlena said surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought this was your day off." Oh boy, Sami thought to herself. "It is mom, I just came here to see Craig…to hand in my resignation." "What?" Marlena asked, clearly shocked "Well, see mom I got another job, so I don't need to work here anymore!" Sami was dreading Marlena's next question "Oh!" Marlena said excited for her daughter "Sweet girl, that's terrific! Where are you going to be working?" Sami fidgeted nervously, unable to look her mother in the eyes. "Sami?" her mother said questioningly. "Tell you what, why don't we go into my office and talk about this, ok?" "Mom, I really should go." Sami said but one look at her mother's face and she knew that Marlena was not going to let this go. 

Marlena walked into the office behind Sami and closed the door. "Now" she said "Why don't you tell me about this new job of yours. I'm quite interested to hear about it." Sami fidgeted nervously with the button on her shirt. "Well mom" she began "I'm not sure how interested you'll be once I tell you, or how happy." Marlena looked at Sami in alarm. "Sami, it's nothing illegal is it?" "No, of course not mom" Sami said quickly. "Oh good." Marlena said, breathing a sigh of relief "Well c'mon then sweet girl. Tell me what it is. Marlena looked down distractedly at her desk. "I mean, it's not as though you're working for Tony at Echelon's or something." Silence filled the room as Sami stared guiltily at the floor. Marlena slowly raised her head, aware that her daughter had said nothing to her statement and now noticed the guilt on Sami's face. "Sami!" She whispered horrified. Sami looked up at Marlena and felt a stab of pain in her heart at the awful look on her mother's face. "Mom, it's not what you think.." Sami began. "Oh my God" Marlena said sinking into her chair. "Mom please, I swear it's not as bad as you're thinking it is!" Sami said standing opposite her mother in front of the desk. "Not as bad as I'm thinking! How in the world could it be any worse Sami? You're working in a brothel owned by Tony Dimera!" Marlena shouted at Sami shooting out of her chair and slamming both hands down on the desk for emphasis. Sami winced at her mother's shouting and knew that this was not going to go very well. For one her mother never yelled and it wasn't often she got that look in her eyes, usually only when Sami had screwed up majorly. Sami was determined to remain calm and said, "I'm not a hostess there! I'm singing there 4 nights a week." "Singing there? Marlena said, "Since when do you sing?" "I don't, I mean I didn't." Boy, she was making a mess of this. "Look mom, Tony had auditions for a singer at Echelon and I auditioned on a whim, a fluke. But he liked me and so did everyone else. For the first time in my life I can do something that I like to do, sing! And he's paying me twice the hospital did and…" Enough!" Marlena said cutting her off in exasperation. She came around the desk and gently took Sami by the shoulders. "Sweetie, you understand what that club is and who Tony is, don't you?" "Of course I do." She said wishing her mother wouldn't treat her like a dimwit. "But I have nothing to do with that. All I do is sing there! I sing a couple of sets a few nights a week and I go home, that's it! I am not one of those girls!" She turned away from her mother, so that Marlena wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. "Samantha?" Marlena said "Samantha Gene look at me!" Sami willed the tears back and turned to face her mother. "I want you to quit. I want you to quit today. If the hospital isn't making you happy, then fine, you don't have to work here. I'll talk to John and he'll give you a job at Basic Black!" Marlena said and smiled at Sami as if it were all settled. . "No!" Sami shouted at Marlena! Good God the woman really didn't have a clue when it came to her own daughter. "I don't want to quit and I do not want to work for your husband or anywhere near Kate Roberts!" "Don't you dare take that tone with me young lady!" Marlena said. "You are not working for Tony Dimera and that is that!" "No, that is not that!" Samantha screamed. "Get this straight mom, I am not a child and YOU DO NOT RUN MY LIFE! I am going to be working at Echelon and there isn't a damn thing that you can do about it!" And with that Sami slammed out of Marlena's office with her mother calling after her. She waited until she was outside of the building before she leaned up against the wall to let the tears spill over her cheeks. After a few minutes she took a deep breath and got a hold of herself. She pulled out her cell phone and began dialing as she walked quickly to her car. "It's me," she said to the voice on the other end of the line. "I need to see you….now!"

CHAPTER 9

"She actually ordered me to quit, like I was a child!" Sami ranted as her companion looked on amused. "I mean, who the hell does she think she is? Who does she think I am?" Her companion looked at her with a small smile. "She thinks she's your mother and that she's looking out for your best interests." He said "And I think you know that and that's what's got you upset, because you know she's right." Sami sat down wearily on the stone ledge, in the catacombs beneath Salem. They had chosen to meet down there, because it would afford them the most privacy. It also had the most secret entrances, limiting the chances of someone seeing Sami, if she was being watched. Sami sighed and said "I hate that you know me so well!" "Nah you love it girl and that's a fact" he said doing a perfect imitation of John Black "Odell!" she laughed, shaking her head at him "You'd better not let my stepfather hear you making fun of him, he'll blast your ass." "Shit girl, I ain't scared of him. He knows who's boss!" Ops said laughing along with her "Sure, sure." She said sobering now and looking at him. "Ops, what am I doing?" He sat on the ledge and put his arm around her. "Your job Sam, same as me." Sami sighed and put her head on his shoulder, thinking back on their past. She and Odell had been friends since grade school back in Colorado. He and Eric had pulled her out of more scrapes there than she could remember and she'd always looked on him as another brother. She'd known that he had joined up with the ISA but was unaware that John was back with them as well. That is, until Ops had knocked on her door a last year, saying that he needed her help. It seemed that someone was killing off agents and they suspected it to be Tony or someone in the Dimera organization. He'd informed her that Tony was alive and would be heading back to Salem and asked her to get close to him. Sami had been unsure at first, but had remembered everything that the Dimeras had done to her family, and had finally agreed to help. It had seemed simple at first and Tony had bought her story about needing his help to get Brandon. But then suddenly, Ops had pulled her out of the game. He said that Shane had discovered her involvement and had ordered her to be pulled. Sami had been both angry and relieved, not being very experienced at the time. But things had changed after the earthquake, when Tony had tried to kill John. It was then that Sami had contacted Shane personally and demanded to be put back onto the assignment. They had argued, her safety being his main concern. But she convinced him that she was ready for this, having trained with Ops the past year in secret. She had proved a quick study to Ops, especially since she had some martial arts training from when she was younger. She was now more than capable of handling herself, not that anyone else in Salem would ever know it. Eventually Shane had relented and had put the plan to have her get close to Tony back into action. It had been her idea to casually mention to Lucas that a singer might up Echelon's revenue. From there the rest had been easy, so far. She came out of her reverie and lifted her head from Ops' shoulder to look up at him. "Tell me again that I can make a difference." She said. "Look Sam." He said to her "If you're having doubts about this, I mean if you want out, then say the word and it's done. We'll find someone else!" "No!" she said, squaring her shoulders "Someone else's family isn't in danger here!" She looked at him, the determination slowly coming back into her eyes. "So," she said, "what's our next step?"

CHAPTER 10

"Shit!" Sami said to herself the next morning. She realized that she had left her wallet back at the club, when she'd left rehearsal. She decided to go back and made a u-turn. Suddenly a siren blared behind her. She pulled over, cursing. This was just not her day. A knock on her window got her attention and she looked out. She smiled in relief and rolled down the window. "Hi daddy!" she said. "Hey there peanut, what's with illegal u-turn?" He asked seriously. "I know, sorry daddy, but I realized that I left my wallet behind and I wasn't thinking. I'm just in a rush to get it is all." "Alright, alright, just be more careful." He said "So where'd you leave your wallet, anyway?" he asked her. Sami tried to think of a lie, but one just wouldn't come and her father was waiting for an answer. "Sami?" "What? Oh sorry Dad, I'm a bit distracted. I left it at Lucas' job." She gulped and waited for the explosion that came anytime the subject of Lucas working at Echelon came up. "What the hell were you doing at Echelon young lady?" He barked at her. "I had to stop by and give him something and it couldn't wait. Sheesh daddy, calm down. It's not like I'm working there." Damn, she thought. Why did I say that! "I know peanut, I know. But you know how Kate and I feel about Lucas working there and we just don't wanna see you involved." "I know daddy, but I really do have to run now, ok?" She asked, just wanting to get the hell out of there. "Ok, ok, but don't hang around there and drive carefully please!" he told her "I will daddy, I love you!" "Me too peanut! Bye." he said leaning in to give her a quick peck on the cheek, before she drove off and headed back to the club.

Sami walked into the club and headed into the back room. She stopped short at the sound of her mother's and Tony's voices. "I don't want her working here Tony!" Marlena hissed. "Now you are going to fix this. I want her fired, today! This is no place for my daughter to be working and I can't believe that you went behind my back and hired her in the first place!" "Now Marlena, really be reasonable. The girl is in no danger here. She's merely singing." Tony said. "Yes mother," Sami said making her presence known. She walked towards the pair. "Do be reasonable!" she said slamming her purse down on the table. "Sami.." Tony started to say, but Sami held up a hand to silence him, as she stared down her mother. "How dare you mom! How could you come here, to my job and humiliate me like this? HOW?" "As if it isn't humiliating for me to have my daughter working in a place like this!" Marlena shot back. "Sami was taken aback for a moment at the anger in her mother's voice. She had always suspected, that despite the occasional protests to the contrary, her mother was ashamed to have her as a daughter. "Sami took a deep breath and looked at her mother. She had always admired her so much, had always fought for her approval. But in the moment she didn't give a damn what her mother or anyone else thought. She knew what she was doing and why. Even if her mother didn't know the truth, it still didn't give her any right to judge or disapprove of Sami's behavior. And she had finally had enough! "I love you mom." She said calmly "But I am not Belle and I am not Carrie! I have to live my life the way I see fit. I'm sorry if that embarrasses you, but that's the way it is. I've been hired to do a job and I'm going to do it, and do it well. And if you can't see me as being any different than the other girls who work here, than I guess I really am lost to you. Now I want you to leave and I don't you to come back here." Marlena stared at her daughter in disbelief for a moment. "Fine, I'll go, but this discussion is not over." She said glancing at Tony meaningfully before looking back to Sami. "I'll wait for you back at the penthouse and we can…" "No, mom, we can't." Sami said cutting off her mother. Marlena stared at Sami for a hard minute before turning and walking out the door, never looking back. And somewhere inside Sami knew that she had just broken ties with her mother and possibly her whole family.

CHAPTER 11

Tony came up behind Sami and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm so sorry Sami, really I am." He said. She turned around to face him, looked him dead in the eye and asked, "Are you firing me?" Tony hesitated a moment but finally said. "No." Sami sighed and slipped her arms around his neck. "Then you have nothing to be sorry about." She said simply and leaned into him. He put his arms around her and stroked her hair. This felt nice, she thought. It had been a long time since someone had simply held her. Well, she thought, there had been the one time after Brandon had left and Lucas had. But no, she wouldn't think about that right now. She needed to concentrate on the man holding her. He was being so gentle with her at that moment that it was hard to believe that he might be a cold-hearted murderer. What if the ISA was wrong, she thought. She pulled back slowly and stared up at him. She looked deep into his eyes, searching for some sign, of what she wasn't sure, cruelty she supposed. But it wasn't there. All that his dark eyes held was concern for her. And then concern quickly turned to passion and he was kissing her deeply She melted into him and let him turn her thoughts away from the world for the time being. 

The next few days came and went in a blur. Endless rehearsals occupied her days, while Tony Dimera occupied her nights. She was surprised at how patient he was being with her, considering that they had yet to sleep together. He'd wanted to but she had been firm that it wouldn't happen until after her debut. She said it might jinx her opening night. He'd looked disbelievingly at her when she'd said it. But short of forcing himself on her, there was nothing for him to do but accept it, not that he hadn't tried every which way to seduce her. But Sami stood firm, she couldn't let him think she was an easy conquest or he might get suspicious. Besides she was unsure about sleeping with him. Sex tended to confuse things in the most honest relationships and their relationship was far from honest.

Finally Saturday arrived. Sami left rehearsal and headed towards one of the secret entrances to the catacombs to meet Ops. She swung down into the tunnel and whistled the signal for Ops. He gave a birdcall back, letting her know that the coast was clear. "Well, Miss Songbird, are you all ready for your big debut tonight?" Ops said, grinning at her. "As ready as I'll ever be." She said. "Don't tell me your nervous?" "About singing no, about afterwards yes." "Ahh" Ops said giving her a knowing look "Tonight is the night to give it up to the big bad huh." "That's what I promised him." Sami said sitting down wearily on the ledge. "I don't know why I'm so nervous, it's not like I'm a virgin or anything." "Well." Ops said taking a seat opposite her. "If it helps you can practice with me." He said winking at her. Sami laughed "Thanks, but no thanks." She said. "Shot down again." Ops said. "Oh well, I'm saving my self for Toni Braxton anyway." "Oh Ops!" she said laughing again. Her laughter faded and she said "Thanks." "You know you could still back out." He told her. "No!" she said firmly "I've come this far, and there's no turning back now." "That's my girl, and just to help you out, I got a little something for you." He produced a small jewelry box and handed it to her. She looked at him questioningly and opened the box. Inside was a pair of beautiful diamond earrings. "Oh my gosh." She gasped looking up at Ops. "Don't get too excited." Ops said. "They're very good fakes." "Fakes?" She asked him. "Yes fakes." He said taking the earrings out of the box to show her "Each of these," he said handing her both earrings, "contains a small tracking device, so that we'll always know where you are." "Clever and fashionable!" Sami said admiringly. She put the earrings on and reached into her purse for her compact mirror to take a look. "Ah, ah, ah." Ops said pulling out a small compact mirror, identical to the one she always carried. "Use this one." He said "Let me guess." She said with a smile "A secret transmitter." "Yup, only the finest for my girl." Sami shook her head and put the compact into her purse. "Anything else boss?" she asked him "Just one more thing." He said looking at her seriously now. "Remember to always follow your instincts and your intuition. If you feel like he's on to you or suspects you at all, get out of there. I don't want you taking any foolish chances, you got me?" "Loud and clear Odell." She said looking at him fondly. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. "Well" she said, "I'm off. Wish me luck?" "Break a leg kiddo." He said. She smiled and him and proceeded towards the cave entrance "And be careful." He whispered after her. 

CHAPTER 12

Sami strolled into the club that evening and took a seat at the bar. "Hi Bliss, can I have an apple martini please." She said to the shapely blonde behind the bar. She turned and surveyed the crowd. It was a decent size, but she was certain it would be packed later on. She saw Lucas in the corner talking to Bruno and turned back around in her seat, accepting the martini from Bliss with a word of thanks. "So, big debut tonight, huh?" Lucas said taking a seat next to her. "Yeah." Was all that she said to him, looking down at her drink. They'd barely said two words to each other since that afternoon when he'd walked in on her and Tony and the tension between them was palpable. "Are you nervous about singing?" he asked her "Because you shouldn't be. You're a phenomenal talent, Sami. You have an incredible gift and you should just know that." She looked at him, searching his face for signs that he was making fun of her. But his expression was one so full of love and emotion that her breath caught in her throat. "How's your wrist?" he asked, taking her wrist gently in his hand and examining it for signs for injury. "It's ok." She managed to get out. He massaged it gently before taking her hand in his and looking into her eyes. "I'm so sorry about that day Sami! You have to know that I would never hurt you anymore. The sincerity and regret in his eyes undid her and she started to say "Lucas I…." "Well" Tony's voice sounded behind them "There are my two favorite people." Sami snatched her hand away from Lucas as if it had been burned and tried to erase the guilt from her expression, before turning a dazzling smile on Tony. "Hey." She said to him "Hello sweetheart." He leaned down and kissed her briefly. Lucas turned from the sight, disgust and pain wrenching his heart. "So, what were you two discussing?" Tony asked casually "Will" Sami said quickly "Yeah" Lucas chimed in "You know, parenting stuff." He got up off the stool. "Well I gotta check backstage and make sure everything's set." He gave Sami a reassuring smile. "Break a leg tonight ok! "Thanks, Lucas." She said quietly, before he walked away and she turned her attention to Tony.

The applause in the club was deafening as Sami took her last bow and walked off the stage. Tony stood off stage waiting for her, his arms open to hug her. She planted a smile on her face as she returned his hug. "Oh my dear, you were spectacular tonight. Just listen to that applause, they love you!" "Yeah, it's amazing." Sami said a little breathlessly. "No, no, no." Tony said tilting her face up to his. "You are amazing." She smiled at him a bit embarrassed at all the attention. "You might be a bit overwhelmed by all this, but you should get used to it. You're going to be a star….my star." He said kissing her softly. As he released her and walked over to speak with one of the bouncers, Lucas came up behind her. "He's right." Lucas said. "You really were terrific up there tonight." Sami spun around to face him. He looked so handsome in his suit as he always did and she beamed at his praise. He reached out and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "You know I had my doubts when this all started and I know that I gave you a hard time," he smirked at her "but you did good up there tonight. I'm proud of you." "Thank you Lucas!" was all she could say. "Sami." Tony said walking over to them and putting his arm around her. "Are you ready to go?" He asked her, looking at her and then at Lucas and back again. "Yeah sure." Sami said glancing at Lucas. "Good. Lucas, I imagine I'll be late tomorrow, so open up alright." He said before leading Sami away. "Sure thing boss!" Lucas muttered angrily to himself, before turning and heading back out to the floor.

**_Chapter 13 is rated NC-17 and is not intended for those under the age of 17 _**

CHAPTER 13

Sami unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped inside, Tony following her. "So," she said putting down her purse and heading for the kitchen. Can I get you anything to….." She was cut off as Tony grabbed her arm and swung her around, into his arms. He kissed her hard and when he finally stopped she had to catch her breath. "Wow, I guess that's a no." She said breathlessly. He smiled at her and kissed her again. He trailed kisses across her cheek and over to her ear and she shivered. "I have everything I want right here." He whispered and continued his assault on her senses, his lips moving to her neck. Sami moaned, she couldn't help it and then he scooped her up, carrying her into the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and came over her kissing her again. The kiss grew in it's intensity, his hands were in her hair and then his lips moved away from hers tracing a path down to the cleft between her breasts. One of his hands moved to her calves and stroked slowly upwards to her inner thigh, while the other caressed her breast through the fabric of her gown. His hand on her thigh moved further upward until he found her, but suddenly it was a like a splash of icy cold water on her face and she breathlessly whispered, "Wait" as she pushed him away from her. He stared down at her, his look of disbelief mirroring her own of confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked, gently pushing her hair from her face. "Nothing" she breathed, gently pushing him off of her. "I just want everything to be perfect." He leaned on his elbow and bent to kiss her shoulder. "Everything is perfect." He said, his hand going to her breast to gently knead it. "You're perfect." She looked over at him and blushed. "Just give me one minute, alright?" she said, getting up from the bed and heading for the bathroom. "Alright, but only one and I'm counting!" He called after her 

Sami stood in the bathroom, looking in the mirror and wondering if she could really go through with this. The feelings that Tony stirred in her, both physically and emotionally, were dangerous ones and she was afraid of getting lost in them. She took a deep breath and cleared her mind. She had a job to do and this was part of it, she just had to remember not to get emotionally involved. Easier said than done, she thought. She took off the earrings and placed them on the shelf and then undressed. "Sami?" Tony called from the bedroom. "I'll be right there." She responded, reaching for the silk peach negligee hanging on the door and slipping it over her head. She reached inside the cabinet and took out a condom. She took one final glance in the mirror, took a deep breath and headed back into the bedroom. 

Sami stood quietly in the doorway for a moment and took in the sight on her bed. Tony lay there shirtless, with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. Sami stared at him. It was hard to believe that he could be a killer when he looked so beautiful and peaceful. He opened his eyes and looked at her, a slow smile spreading across his face. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Come here." He said holding his hands out to her. She walked to him slowly and he took her hands in his, kissing each one before letting them go. His hands went to her waist and traveled slowly up skimming the curves of her body. "Perfect." He whispered pressing a kiss to her belly. "Absolutely perfect." Her hand went to his head, gently stroking his hair and he looked up at her. She placed the condom on the table beside the bed and he looked at it and smiled at her. "Better safe than sorry, hmm?" he said and she gave him a sheepish grin. His hands moved down her body to the hem of her negligee. He stood up, slowly pulling the gown upwards with him until she stood there naked before him. He kissed her gently at first, his tongue finding hers and thrusting deeper and deeper into her mouth. She moaned into his mouth as he turned her around and they both sank onto the bed, clutching at each other urgently now. Her hands slid down his body until she found his belt. She undid the buckle quickly, as well as the button, finally finding the zipper and unzipping them. She tugged at them frantically, signaling him to take them off. He laughed at her urgency and got off of her long enough to do so. She moaned, reaching out to touch him and then he was pressing her back into the bed. His mouth was fierce on hers and his body hard, demanding, overwhelming her as his body bore her down. This time he was as naked as she, and she gloried in it. She felt the abrasion of his body hair against her breasts and belly and thighs, and squirmed beneath him the better to feel it. She felt the iron hardness of his back muscles under her hands and sank her nails into them, the better to test them. She felt the burning heat of his mouth against her neck, and opened her own against the salt dampness of his shoulder, the better to taste him. And then his head was moving lower, tracing a path over the soft rise of an arching breast. He took the nipple in his mouth and she gasped, feeling wonderful, marvelous trailers of fire shooting down into her belly and thighs. He suckled her like a babe and she responded with soft little cries, her fingers on the back of his head, reveling in the soft silkiness of his hair as she pressed his face to her breast. His hands were moving too, stroking over her belly and the tops of her thighs before finding their way to the thick nest of dark blonde curls and stroking there too. She stiffened as he first touched her there, but his hard fingers were gentle as they slid between her legs, leaving liquid fire wherever they touched. "Tony, oh, Tony....please!" She was moaning his name and begging, for what she didn't know, not even aware that she did so, as he did the most unbelievable things to her with his fingers. His fingers were rubbing and caressing and holding her until her legs spread wide for him and she was writhing in pleasure. When finally she felt one finger work its way inside of her, she could stand it no more. She cried out and clutched at his hair to push his head down to where his hand was. She was panting and arched her body upwards wanting to feel his mouth on her. His head dipped low and his tongue replaced where his finger had been. He suckled that secret part of her and tormented her with his tongue. Her body arched higher and her panting grew and grew until suddenly her body stiffened and she cried out, as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her body. He moved from her for just a moment and reached for the condom, holding himself above her, tearing open the package with his teeth and putting the latex on. And then he was groaning as that hot male part of him that had been pressed so tightly against her thigh moved to where his tongue had just given her such intense pleasure. He thrust himself inside of her, groaning as he sank deep within her. Her body arched to bring him in deeper still. They began to move together, bringing their rhythm to a fevered pitched, until finally she stiffened once more and cried out in her climax and he released himself inside her, crying out as well until finally, groaning, he collapsed on top of her.


	2. Part II

Something To Remember – Part II

CHAPTER 14

Sami awoke at dawn to the sound of stertorous snoring and slowly became aware of the crushing weight of the naked male body on top of her. She gingerly pushed him off of her and onto the other side of the bed. He muttered something incoherent and rolled over, facing away from her. She smiled into the darkness and got up quietly from the bed, stretching her aching muscles. Tony certainly had stamina and he had kept her busy most of the night. She walked over to the window and peeked out through the curtains at the slowly lightening sky. She would have to get him up and out of there soon. She didn't want to take the chance on anyone, especially Will or Lucas, coming across him leaving her apartment so early in the morning. She went into the bathroom and stepped into the shower, the water hitting her face in a warm blast felt good, as she washed away the night before. 

Sami walked back into the bedroom to find Tony sitting up in bed. She smiled at him and jumped onto the bed, sliding across it to kiss him. "Good morning." She said cheerfully. "Good morning to you!" he said returning her kiss with a quick one of his own. "Did you sleep well?" she asked him. "Mmm hmm, like the dead." He answered. "I know." Sami said with a teasing grin "I heard you." "Oh really!" he said one eyebrow shooting up as he reached for her. She halfheartedly tried to pull away, but wound up straddling him anyway. "Tony I just showered!" she giggled as he caught her by the wrists, holding her there. "So take another one with me after." He said releasing her wrists and pulling her head down to kiss him. She broke from the kiss and pushed herself up. "Sorry, love," she said "but playtime's over and I have to get you out of here soon." He groaned in disappointment as she got off of him and readjusted her robe. "I'm serious Tony. I don't want you running into Will here." He looked at her a moment before asking "Is it Will that you're afraid of seeing me here, or Lucas?" Sami returned his direct stare with one of her own. "Honestly," she said "It's both. It wouldn't do either of us any good for Lucas to be in our business." "Is that the only reason?" he asked her suspicion now creeping into his tone. "Yes." She said, "Of course it is. Now get up out of bed." She smiled at him, taking his hands and pulling him to his feet and pushing him towards the bathroom. "And go take a shower, it'll be light soon." "Oh alright" he groaned, turning around to giver her a quick kiss. "Sure you don't wanna join me?" he asked her smiling mischievously "Go!" she said pointing towards the bathroom door. He sighed and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

Sami flopped back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Shit!" she muttered to herself. What the hell was that about, she thought? Was Tony suddenly suspicious of her and Lucas? She thought back to Ops' words earlier about getting out of this if it got too hot for her to handle. But no, she couldn't do that. Not now, not after she had finally gotten close to Tony. She would just have to find a way to alleviate any suspicions he might have about her and Lucas. She sighed as she realized that it might mean having to hurt Lucas, which was the last thing she wanted. But if it kept him safe, it would be worth it. Even if it meant she would lose the connection they had slowly been building since the night that Brandon had left her. She closed her eyes and thought back to that night all those months ago.

CHAPTER 15

_Several months earlier_

_She had been sitting in her apartment sobbing over Brandon's betrayal and his subsequent departure. The phone had been ringing for what seemed like an hour but she couldn't bring herself to pick it up. Suddenly the door had opened and Lucas walked in. "You know," he said angrily. "If you're not dead in here, you ANSWER THE PHONE!" He stood there and glared at her and she burst into tears all over again. She was too upset to even attack Lucas in that moment, all she wanted to do was die. Lucas gave a frustrated sigh and walked over to where she sat on the floor. He plopped down onto the rug beside her and put his arms around her. "Dammit, I'm sorry," he said " but everyone thought you'd hurt yourself or something stupid like that!" Sami hiccupped and leaned against him. "I'm not that stupid." She said quietly "Yeah right, tell me another one." He said sarcastically. She pushed away from him and glared at him angrily. "Well if I'm so stupid why don't you just leave?" She said furiously, getting up from the floor and marching into her bedroom. He followed her in and she turned around directing a look that could kill in his direction. "Get out Lucas!" she yelled at him. "I'm not in the mood for any of your shit tonight!" Lucas leaned against the doorframe and looked at her. He realized that she was really in pain, and he hated seeing her that way. He also realized that Sami in pain meant that she was capable of anything, including hurting herself and he couldn't let that happen, Will would never forgive him. He wasn't all that sure that he would forgive himself. He'd get nowhere pitying her, he thought. No, what this situation called for was tough love. "I'd love to get out of here!" He said, "But unfortunately I've made a promise to our son, to make sure you're alright tonight and I intend to keep it. So you, my dear, are stuck with me tonight, whether you like it or not." Sami stared at him dumbfounded and then the sparks of anger flared up in her eyes and she marched over to him. "I said GET OUT!" she shouted up into his face, pushing him out of the doorway. "Forget it Sami." He said, "I'm not leaving." She went to slap him but he caught her hand in mid air. They stared at each other a long hard minute and then suddenly the fight seemed to go out of Sami. One tear slid down her cheek as she stared into his eyes, followed by another and another until she had begun to shake sobbing. He let go of her wrist and put his arms around her. She didn't fight him, instead she leaned into him, grateful for the support. She suddenly felt so weak and she thought if he let go of her, she'd just sink into the floor and disappear. He led her to the bed, saying nothing and they both lay down on the mattress. She pressed her face into his shoulder, her sobs wracking her body. He held her like that for a long time until finally her sobs subsided and her breathing evened as she fell into a deep slumber in his arms. She sighed and snuggled closer to him and he looked down at her peaceful countenance. It amazed him how young and vulnerable she looked in sleep, just like his Sami of long ago. He sighed and closed his eyes drifting off into sleep, still holding her close. _

When Sami had awoken the next morning, Lucas had been gone. And yet somehow she knew that he had held her while she slept. She had still smelled him on her and it had been oddly comforting. They never mentioned that night again, but they had both seemed to acknowledge the uneasy truce that existed between them, that is until he'd caught her kissing Tony. Now, as before, things between them were strained and tense and she hated it. But she knew that there was nothing she could do about it. The ISA was convinced that Tony was behind these murders and Sami had sworn to help them and to protect her family, and that included Lucas. Her reverie was broken by Tony's re-emergence into the room. He'd at least wrapped a towel around his waist, she thought gratefully, suddenly feeling a bit shy and vulnerable. He smiled at her and walked over to her. He chucked his finger under chin tilting it up so that she had to look at him. "God, but you're beautiful!" he said leaning down to kiss her. She let him but didn't really have the heart to return the kiss. He straightened and frowned at her. "Something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head and gave him a tired smile. "No, I'm just a bit tired I guess." She said. "Alright, I know when I'm being kicked out." He said with a self-mocking laugh. "You know that's not what I meant." She said laughing. She leaned back and watched him as he got dressed. "What's that?" she said skimming a finger over a long faded scar on his abdomen. He glanced down distractedly. "Oh that's nothing." He said putting on his pants and reaching for his shirt. "Just a scar from having my appendix taken out." "Oh." She said. " I didn't notice that earlier. Eric had that done when we were little. I remember I wanted to stay at the hospital with him, but they wouldn't let me. I cried worse than he did. "Mmm." Was all he said, pulling his shirt over his head. "Well it looks like that's it." He said looking at her. "Unless of course…" He let his sentence trail off with a grin at her. She smiled and got up off the bed, walking over to him and putting her arms around his neck. "Well, you know if you want a longer morning with me, maybe next time we should do this at your house." She said pressing her body lightly against his. "Mmm, you mean next time as in tonight?" he whispered, softly stroking her face. "Because I don't intend to spend another night without you in my bed." He kissed her hungrily and she moaned into his mouth. She broke the kiss and smiled up at him. "Time for you to go." She said to him. He sighed and allowed her to lead him to the door. He opened it and turned to her, pressing her against the open doorway. "So I'll see you tonight?" he asked her, leaning into her. "Yes." She answered simply. He kissed her again, and she was lost in it, never noticing the door across the hall slowly opening as Lucas came out to get his paper. He watched them for a moment, anger and betrayal creeping into his mind before quietly shutting his door again. 

CHAPTER 16

Sami sat at one of the tables in the club, as the band went over its music. She put her chin in her hand and looked around her. Her eyes sought out Lucas as they always did and she saw him in the corner talking with Tony. She sighed unhappily and watched them, wishing she could hear what they were saying. She had managed to place a bug in Tony's office here with little difficulty, only to find that Tony rarely conducted his meetings in his office. She had also spent three nights at the Dimera Mansion in the past couple of weeks, but hadn't planted any bugs there yet. She was hopeful though, that tonight she might be able to plant a bug or two in the mansion. Ops had given her a sleeping powder for Tony's drink, so that he would sleep soundly throughout the night, with no side effects. While he was dead asleep she planned on maneuvering around the house and placing the tiny listening devices around. Tony seemed to like holding his meetings in the living room, so she would start there. She only hoped that Bart was a sound sleeper as well, but if he or anyone else discovered her, she would be able to handle it. She wasn't sure how, but somehow the problem of Lucas had seemingly taken care of itself. Ever since her debut two weeks earlier, Lucas had avoided her like the plague and anytime they had come into contact with one another he had seemed angry and distant, at times being downright nasty to her. It hurt her, but she knew it was probably for the best. Tony no longer asked questions about her and Lucas' relationship, in fact he seemed very pleased at the animosity between the two, so Sami played it up to the hilt. But still, she wondered what she had done to earn his apparent hatred this time. Tony and Lucas stood up as they finished their meeting and Tony made his way over to her. "Sorry that took so long, darling. Where would you like to have lunch?" As he led her away, her eyes met Lucas' and she winced at the anger she saw there. 

Sami and Tony walked into Tuscany and Maggie greeted them pleasantly enough, although she eyed Sami disapprovingly. She knew of course, as did everyone in Salem, that Sami was the new singer at The Echelon Club as well as being Tony's latest flame. She blushed at Maggie's rude stares and looked away as they were led to their table. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her father and Kate seated at another table in the restaurant. Tony looked back at her concerned, until he saw where her gaze was directed. "Would you like to go elsewhere?" he asked her. Sami hesitated before making up her mind. "No." she said "There's no point. We'll just run into someone else who disapproves. Let's just eat here." They sat down and Sami's eyes met her father's across the room. She felt her heart plummet at the disappointment she read there and looked down at her menu. She couldn't concentrate on her menu though, not when she could feel her father's heated glare boring into her skull. She wasn't surprised, they had already had a heated argument about Tony. In fact she had argued with everyone in her family over her newest job and boyfriend. Her grandparents had practically disowned her, John had tried to reason with her, was still trying in fact, as was Belle, and her mother hadn't spoken to her since their fight at Echelon. Her father's reaction was what had hurt her the most though. After arguing with him over Tony for the better part of an hour, her father had finally lost his temper and said that she had to choose between her family and Tony. She had told him that she was not going to give into ultimatums, and he had informed her that in his eyes she had just made her choice. Her heart still constricted as his words to her that day echoed through her mind, "You've made your choice Sami, you are no longer a part of this family." he'd said and turned his back on her. She hadn't tried to go after him, she knew when her father had made up his mind and she could only hope that when this was all over he would understand and forgive her. 

"Oh, it can't get much better than this." Tony said grimly. Samantha turned to see her Mother and John walk into the room and over to join Roman and Kate at their table. Her mother hardly spared her a glance, but John did, although the look he gave her was hard to read. "Maybe we should go." She said to Tony as Marlena and John reached her father's table. John turned around to stare at the pair and Tony smiled victoriously at his brother, before turning back to Sami. "No." he said to her. "I refuse to allow your family to ruin our meal. In fact," he said leaning towards her and taking her hand, " I think if they insist on looking, we should give them something to look at!" He slipped his hand behind her head and kissed her hard, before she could stop him. 

"Why that son of a bitch!" Roman exclaimed, jumping up and starting over to Sami's table. John stopped him and said, "Let it go, Roman. He's just doing it to get to us, and your going over there, will only make things worse. "I'm gonna kill him, John, I swear to you." Roman growled. "Just relax, man!" John said quietly, "There will be a time and place for that, but not now and not here. Dimera's got Sami under his control right now, but we will get her back." _"And If I'm right about my hunch," _John thought to himself,_ "then everything is not as it appears." _He got Roman to sit back down and both parties managed to ignore each other throughout the remainder of lunch.

CHAPTER 17

Sami turned over in bed and carefully reached over to check Tony's pulse. It beat steadily and his breathing seemed even. "Tony?" she said quietly. "Tony" she said a bit louder this time shaking him lightly. He continued to sleep on and she breathed a sigh of relief. She slipped quietly from the bed and pulled on her robe. With a last glance at the sleeping figure in the bed, she opened the door to bedroom and crept out, quietly closing it behind her. 

She made her way carefully down the stairs to the first floor and slipped into the living room. She took a bug from her robe's pocket and place it inside a lamp. She went around the room placing the bugs in different corners and hoping that she was doing it right. Then she went from room to room, finally stopping at Tony's office. She crept in and quietly closed the door behind her. She walked over to the desk and turned on the light, and then stuck not one but two different bugs under the desk in different spots. Ops had told her to do this, in case one bug was discovered. People rarely placed more than one bug in a room or piece of furniture. She picked the lock on the desk and began to look through the files. Most of them were just standard business dealings, until she came to the one marked Marlena. Inside were clippings of newspaper articles that had mentioned her mother at various social events over the last few years, as well as several pictures. She gasped as she came to one picture of her mother that looked as though it had been slashed with a razor in anger, several times. She found a few more pictures in similar condition, when she heard footsteps outside the door. She quickly placed the file back inside the drawer and closed it, ducking under the desk. She pressed herself against the wood and tried not to breathe. The door to the office opened and someone walked in and across the room. And then she heard it, humming. Bart! She thought, as the humming continued and she heard the clink of the brandy decanter that Tony kept in the office. She was hard pressed not to giggle at the thought that Tony's bumbling assistant was sneaking Brandy from Tony's private stash. Boy, would Tony ever have his head if he found out. She heard Bart's footsteps moving closer and almost gasped as she saw his slippers standing almost right in front of where she was hidden. 

CHAPTER 18

Sami pressed herself even deeper into the crevice beneath the desk, where she was hiding as Bart came to stand directly in front of her. "Ahh" she heard Bart say as he put the glass down on the desk and sat down in Tony's chair. She heard a newspaper rattling and she silently cursed him, wishing that he would get up and leave. The space was cramped and her body was beginning to hurt in the fetal position that she had scrunched herself up into. She closed her eyes in silent prayer. And suddenly she heard the door to the office open and close. She opened her eyes and the legs that had been there a few moments before were gone. She listened intently to the room, but heard nothing but her own pounding heart. She decided to wait a while before creeping out from under the desk.. She slowly peeked out from behind the massive oak structure and breathed a huge sigh of relief to find that the room was empty. She used the pick to relock the desk drawer that she had been snooping in and quietly crept from the room and back up the stairs to Tony's bedroom. She stole into the room very quietly, and began to take off her robe. "Oh fuck!" she screamed as the light beside Tony suddenly came on to reveal him lying in bed wide-awake and watching her. She clutched at her heart, panting. "Tony what the hell are you trying to do, give me a heart attack!" She gasped at him. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked angrily. She gulped and tried to keep the panic in her from rising. "I…I couldn't sleep." She stammered. "So I went down to the kitchen to get a glass of warm milk." "For half an hour?" He asked her, accusation in his tone. "I told you, I couldn't sleep, so I stayed down there and read a magazine for a while." She answered. "Tony, what's wrong?" she asked him. He eyed her suspiciously for a moment before saying irritably, "Nothing, it's late, get back into bed!" She got under the covers and turned on her side, away from him, not wanting him to see the fear in her face. He pressed himself against her back and locked an arm around her waist. She could feel his heated breath on her ear as he whispered to her. "I'm sorry, but I got worried when I woke up and you weren't here. It's not safe to wonder the house alone at night, you might get lost." "Okay Tony, I'm sorry." She said to him, unable to keep her voice from shaking. "It's alright." He said kissing her ear. "Let's just get some sleep." She closed her eyes but found it difficult to fall asleep for some time. 

CHAPTER 19

Sami ran down the tunnel leading to her meeting place with Ops. She knew she was late, but she'd had a hard time getting away from Tony today. He'd been acting very possessive since he'd caught her sneaking back into the room a week ago, insisting that she spend any free time she had with him. And he was sending hard looks the way of anyone who even spoke to her at work. It was making the staff in the club uncomfortable and her as well. Even the guys in the band were being standoffish with her, and she finally took her saxophonist Leon aside and asked him what was going on. 

_"Look Sami, we all really like you, but it's been made clear to us and to everyone else here that you are off limits." He told her, looking around nervously. "Off limits?" she said incredulously. "Says who?" "Look hon, I got a family to support and I don't need to get in the middle of any domestic squabble you and the boss have, but let's just say that Mr. Dimera has made it clear that you're his property and that anyone who even looks at you the wrong way, let alone talks to you…." His sentence hung there, but he didn't need to finish it, she knew what he meant. "Thanks for being honest with Lee." Sami said quietly. "I'm sorry Sami, like I said we all really like you but, well you know." He said going to pat her on the back, but thinking better of it he dropped his hand. "Yeah," she said looking over to where Tony had stood speaking with Bart, "I know." _Since then Sami had been very conscious of all of her actions, including not going to see Ops. It seemed that now Tony was quite serious about his possession of her and the last thing she wanted, was to be responsible for was anyone getting hurt because of her.

She stopped at the entrance to the cave and whistled, relieved when she heard Op's birdcall in response. "Sorry I'm late Ops!" She said entering the cave and walking over to him. You would not believe the time I had getting away and then I had to make sure I wasn't followed and…." "Umm, Sam," he started to say but she just went on "Anyway he's getting way too possessive of me." She said. "The guys at the club are actually afraid to talk to me now. Can you believe that?" "I can." A familiar voice behind her said. Sami's heart stopped at the words and she slowly turned around and looked up into the eyes of her stepfather.

CHAPTER 20

Sami gulped and stared up at her stepfather. "I'm sorry Sami, he got here a little while before you did." Ops said coming up to stand behind her. "I had to tell him everything." "So now you know." Sami said to John quietly. "So now I know." John answered, stepping around her. "And now it ends." "What?" Sami spun around, outraged. "Like hell it does." She yelled at him and grabbed his arm "Look John I've worked my ass off to get this far and I am not quitting now!" "God dammit Sami, this isn't a game!" he yelled back, losing his patience now. "This is serious business. Do you have any idea who you're playing with here? If Tony Dimera ever found out what you were up to he'd kill you without blinking an eye and I can't be responsible for that." "I'm not asking you to!" she countered as angry now as he was. "Look John, I knew what I was getting into when I signed on for this and I've made it this far, so why can't you trust me to see this through?" "She's got a point John." Ops said. "Shut up Ops!" John said "Nobody asked you and for that matter, who the hell do you think you are dragging my family into this? You're supposed to be my partner man. I'm supposed to be able to trust you." "Now look John…" Ops began. "Enough, both of you!" Sami screamed and both men turned to look at her. She turned to John. "Don't blame Ops, John. I could have said no or gotten out of this any time I wanted to and I didn't. Now, you can go to Uncle Shane and ask him to take me off of this case, but I'm warning you that if you do, I'll do this on my own anyway. I want to do this. I need to. Tony's threatening my family, my mother and he might be behind the assassinations of these agents. I can't just ignore that. The next agent that dies could be Ops, or Uncle Shane or you, and I couldn't live with myself if I knew that I could have stopped it and instead I turned away." John looked down at her and took her face in his hands, hardly able to believe that the little girl he'd raised was the woman standing stubbornly before him now. He felt a burst of pride at her impassioned speech. "This isn't your fight Samantha." He said quietly "Why not?" she said. "The Dimera's have damaged me as much as they have you. Stephano kidnapped me when I was a baby. He took both my parents from me and now Tony's trying to break up you and mom. Not to mention the fact that he tried to kill you. If it's not my fight then whose is it! Please don't stop me from doing this John. I can do this, I just need you trust me." John sighed and pulled her into a hug. She placed her head on his chest and suddenly felt a bit like the little girl he had raised. "Arrggh." He grunted and pushed her slowly away from him. She stared up at him and could see that he was struggling with the decision. Finally he looked at her and said. "If at any time you disobey one of my orders or you're put in danger you are off this case, do you understand me?" Her face broke into a huge grin and she threw her arms around his neck giving him a sound kiss on the cheek. "Yes, yes, yes! She shouted gleefully. "Oh thank you John, thank you. I promise I won't let you down." She spun around to hug Ops. "Alright, alright" John said and she and Ops both looked at him. "Since Ops only filled me in on the fact that you're working on this case, I think it's time you filled me in on the rest.

CHAPTER 21 

Sami left the meeting feeling a renewed confidence that she was doing the right thing. After filling in John and Ops on the details of her nighttime excursion into Tony's office, they had both raised their eyebrows at what she had found. She had been afraid for a moment, that after telling John about her close call with Bart, that he might pull her off the case. But instead he had commended her on her quick thinking, although warning her not to take too many chances like that in the future. He had been puzzled by her mention of the slashed pictures of Marlena. It did seem like unusual behavior for the usually calm Count, and John had said that he might need to take extra measures to insure his wife's safety. 

Sami arrived home and got off the elevator. She was looking for her keys in her bag when suddenly Lucas' door opened and he hurried over to her. "Lucas" she said in surprise. "What's up?" "We need to talk." He said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her towards his apartment. "Now." He pulled her inside and shut the door. 

Meanwhile outside the apartment Bart was observing all of this and placed a call to his employer on his cell phone. "Yeah, it's me." He said. "She just got home, but Lucas came out and pulled her into his apartment. What do you want me to do?" "Just stay there and keep watch and call me when she comes out." Tony said on the other end. "You got it boss." Bart said and hung up, taking a position where he could hide in case the door suddenly opened again.

"Lucas, what the hell is this about?" Sami said huffily. But then she took a look at his face and grew concerned. "Is it Will? Did something happen" "No, no, Will's fine." He said, "Just sit down and shut up. I have something to say to you and I'm gonna get it out with you interrupting me." Sami raised her eyebrow at him, but she said nothing as she took a seat on the couch, giving him her full attention. 

"Now look, I know that I've been nasty towards you lately and maybe I was wrong to be." He said. But it's really bothered me seeing you with Tony and I guess I took it out on you in the wrong way. See you and I, we were best friends once and then we weren't, not for a really long time. But lately, it's just seemed like maybe we were getting to be friends again and then you went and stupidly got involved with Tony Dimera!" "Now hold on a minute Lucas!" Sami said in outrage. "Just who the hell do you think you are passing judgment on me like that. You don't have such a great track record yourself." "Sami will you just shut up and let me say this please." Sami glared at him but shut up.

He paced the room "Like I was saying. It's been driving me crazy that you're with Tony. That night, the night of your debut, I know that you brought him back to your place and I know that he spent the night. "How.." she started to say, but he held up his hand to stop her. "I saw him leaving the next morning. I came out to get my paper, you didn't see me but I saw the two of you, standing in your doorway and you kissing him. It wasn't too hard to figure out." "Oh Lucas" she whispered, her heart constricting at the pain she heard in his voice. "I'm not stupid. I mean I knew by the way you two were going, that it was only a matter of time before he got you into bed." She winced at his wording but said nothing. "I guess seeing it just really brought it home, ya know. Anyway, I closed the door and I guess that's when I started being so mean to you. I wanted to pretend that it didn't bother me. I tried to, but it did and it does. I guess the truth of it is that I'm jealous......because I'm in love with you." He looked at her, searching her face for some sort of reaction. 

Sami sat in shock for a moment before slowly getting up and walking over to where he stood. She looked up at him and their eyes met. And then she slowly swung her hand out and smacked him in the face….hard!

**_Chapter 22 is rated NC-17 and is not intended for those under the age of 17_**

CHAPTER 22

"What the hell do you think you're doing" Sami screamed at Lucas as he staggered from her blow. "What am I doing?" he yelled back, holding his stinging cheek. "I'm not the one who just got slapped for saying I love you." "Well what the hell did you have to go and do that for?" She cried. "Gee I don't know, Sami, maybe because I DO!" he retorted. "Well just stop it, alright. Just stop it right now." She yelled back at him. Then she sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. Lucas looked at her in confusion. He'd been so sure that telling her that he loved her would have brought a similar response from her. Instead he'd gotten slapped and now she was crying. "Aw geez Sami, don't cry. You know I hate when you cry." He said walking over to comfort her. But when she lifted her face to look up at him, there weren't tears in her only anger. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She said standing up and jabbing him in the chest with her finger to emphasize each word. "Who the hell do you think I am? Do you know who my boyfriend is?" She asked incredulously. "Do you have any idea what he would do to you and to me?" "I don't care about Tony Dimera and neither do you! He screamed back "Oh really." Sami said "And just what the hell makes you think that?" "This!" he said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. 

Sami struggled against Lucas and pushed him away. "Wait a minute, wait a minute, this is crazy!" she said catching her breath. And then she grabbed his face and kissed him just as soundly as he had her. The kiss turned wild and intense. Their hands were everywhere and there bodies locked together as if they couldn't get close enough. Sami ripped open Lucas's shirt to touch his skin. They struggled to make it to the bedroom without breaking contact. A lamp crashed to the floor as they bumped into an end table in their haste to get to the bed. But neither one of them noticed as finally they made it into the bedroom and Sami shoved Lucas down onto the mattress, coming over him and straddling him. His hands fumbled with the buttons on her shirt and he finally just ripped it open. She laughed as his mouth found her breast. But her laughter quickly died as she threw her head back and moaned as his tongue circled her nipple and he sucked as eagerly as a babe. Her hands were in his hair pushing his face closer and she cried out in delight as he nipped at her tender skin. She moved her crotch over his, delighting in the sensations it was bringing to her to have contact with his hard manhood, even if it was through clothes. He wrenched himself up and reversed their positions so that she now lay under him. He kissed her throat, her breasts moving downwards towards her stomach and she arched her back upward to feel more. He discarded his shirt and his pants in a quick move and then went to work on hers, pulling off her jeans and flinging them into a corner. They were both naked now and for the first time since having started this wild lovemaking, Sami felt a little shy as he stared down at her in awe of her beauty. The shyness and uncertainty were quickly banished as he covered her body with his own. She cried out as he entered and he hushed her up, putting his lips to hers and kissing her hungrily. Her nails raked down his back, pulling him closer to her as he plunged into her again and again. He felt her tighten and her body seemed to explode around him, but still he didn't stop. He was determined to make this last and he rode her hard, daring her to match his tempo, which she did. She wrapped her long legs around his torso and pulled his mouth down to hers tasting him, savoring the feel of him inside of her. She was in heaven and she didn't want to come back down for anything. Then slowly she could feel the pressure building up inside of her. It mounted through her body, filling her arms and legs and finally exploding. Lucas couldn't wait anymore and the minute that he felt her body tighten was the same moment that he too lost control, as their passion washed over them both and they lay panting and sweaty, wrapped in each others arms.

CHAPTER 23

Lucas balanced himself on his arm and looked down at Sami, a smile slowly spreading on his face. "You know," he said "You didn't say it." "Mmm." Sami murmured. She gave a long stretch and opened her eyes to look up at him. "Say what?" she asked innocently. "You know what." Lucas said caressing one breast. "I said it, and now I want to hear you say it" "Mmm," she moaned. "Ok, ok, I'll say it…you were pretty good." "What?" Lucas gasped in mock outrage and jumped on top of her pinning her arms above her head. She laughed up at him. "Lucas stop it that tickles!" "I'm gonna do a lot more than tickle you if you don't say it right now woman!" he laughed "Promise?" she whispered huskily. He bent his head down to touch his lips to hers and she sighed as he kissed her. He withdrew his lips from hers and stared down into her beautiful eyes. "Oh Lucas." She sighed. "You shouldn't have to ask, you know I do." She said, he released her arms and she reached out to caress his face tenderly. "It would be nice to hear it." He said and began to get off of her, but she stopped him and turned his face back to hers. "Ok, I love you Lucas Roberts. I've loved you since I was fifteen years old and I'll always love you." Lucas looked down at her in shock. That last bit he hadn't been expecting. "Fifteen?" he asked "But what about Austin?" "That was obsession, not love." She said. "I love you and I always have. Only I didn't know it was love, because it was more than that and it wasn't just some stupid feeling in the pit of my stomach like everything else. It's you Lucas, it's always been you. She reached up and pulled his head down to hers. This time he didn't pull away but covered her body with his own and slowly made love to her again. 

A short while later, Sami peered over at the clock. "Shit!" she said popping out of bed and grabbing her clothes off the floor. "What's wrong?" Lucas asked admiring her trim backside as she bent over to pick up her jeans. "What are you doing Sami? Come back to bed." Sami sat down on the bed and pulled her jeans on. "Are you nuts, look at the time. I was supposed to meet Tony for dinner at the club half an hour ago. Damn, I'd better call him and tell him I'm gonna be late." "What?" Lucas said shooting up. "You've gotta be kidding me. You're not honestly going to dinner with him after what just happened between us are you?" Sami sighed and turned to look at him. "Lucas I have to." She said. "Despite what just happened here, he's still my boyfriend and I can't just blow him off." Lucas looked at her in disbelief as she pulled on her socks and shoes. She leaned over and kissed him softly. "I have to go." She got up and began to walk out the door, but he jumped up off the bed and blocked her path. "Forget about it." He said. "There is no way in hell that you are leaving here to go meet him." "Lucas move." She said, but he didn't budge. Instead he stood there, a mutinous glare in his eyes. "Look I don't have time to explain everything that's going on right now, but I will later. I promise." She said and tried to go around him, but again he blocked her path. "Like hell Sami." He said "You're not going anywhere. I know that something more is going on here and you're not leaving until you tell me what it is." "Are you crazy Lucas?" she asked him. "Have you completely lost your mind or did you just forget what Tony is capable of. If he ever found out what just happened between us he'd kill us both. Now I have to go. I will handle this, but you have to let me do it my way. "Your way?" Lucas asked exasperated "Forgive me, but your way is what usually gets us into trouble." She looked at him in shock and then the pain registered in her eyes. "Thanks." She said quietly "Thanks a lot." She brushed past him and walked out of the bedroom. "Stupid." Lucas said hitting his head with the palm of his hand. "Sami." He called after her, grabbing his own jeans and puling them on. He ran after her, but she was already on her way out slamming the door behind her. Sami ran out into to the hall and straight into the arms of the one person who shouldn't have been there at the moment. And at the same moment Lucas opened his door, wearing nothing but his jeans and yelling her name as she looked up at Tony in shock. 

CHAPTER 24

"Tony!" Sami gasped in shock "What are you doing here?" "What am _I _doing here?" Tony said coldly. "I was looking for you. You were supposed to be at the club over a half an hour ago. But I think a better question, my love, is what are _you_ doing here?" "It's my fault Tony." Lucas said. "I pulled Sami in here to talk about Will and we lost track of time. I'm sorry." "Really." Tony said. To talk about Will, again? My, my you two really do have a hard time with that son of yours, don't you? "Now hold on minute Tony." Lucas said "No you hold on Lucas!" Tony said cutting him off and walking towards him. "I find Samantha coming out of your apartment, with you chasing after her half dressed and you expect me to believe that you two were merely talking? Just what kind of a fool do you think I am?" "Obviously the kind that doesn't trust me." Sami said walking over to both of them angrily. "Lucas' shirt is off because we got into an argument and I threw my soda at him, so he had to take his shirt off. And we were arguing because Lucas enrolled Will in his old military academy, without my consent. Which, by the way Lucas," She said glaring at Lucas angrily, "you will un-enroll him in the morning or you'll find your sorry ass back in court! And as for you," She yelled turning angrily back to Tony who now backed away from the fury in her eyes. "The next time you'd like to know something, try asking me instead of jumping to ridiculous conclusions and accusing me! If you can't trust me, then you can't have me as your girlfriend! Now I am going inside and I am going to bed! Good Night!" And saying this she stalked inside her apartment and slammed the door.

Tony looked at her door, shock on his face and Lucas had to repress a smile before Tony turned back to look at him. "Has she always had that much of a temper?" Tony asked Lucas in bewilderment. "Yep." Lucas said. "Ever since we were kids. Look Tony, I know how it looked here tonight, but I swear to you that nothing is going on between Sami and me. She's with you and you're my boss. And even if you weren't, I would never disrespect you or her like that! But I think she's right. If you can't trust her, then maybe you shouldn't be with her." "Well, Lucas," Tony said "I thank you for your candidness, but if you want to keep your job, you'll keep your opinions about my love life to yourself and you'll stay the hell away from Sami!" "Sami is the mother of my son!" Lucas said. "Yes I know." Tony said, "And I think that up until now I've been quite patient with that excuse, each and every time I've seen you huddled up next to her. But that ends tonight. Let's get one thing straight here Lucas. You and Sami may have a child together, but she's mine now, and I intend to keep it that way." "Well no offense Tony," Lucas said nodding towards Sami's closed door, "but I'm not too sure that Sami sees it that way!" And with that Lucas stepped inside and closed his own door. 

CHAPTER 25

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Sami shouted leaving her bedroom, where she'd just started getting ready for bed. Since her plans for the evening had obviously fallen through with the little scene that had played out in her hallway minutes earlier, she figured she might as well hit the hay. She was about to get undressed when she'd heard the insistent knocking on her door. She opened the door and was surprised to see Tony standing there. "What are you still doing here." She asked, still perturbed at the whole situation. "We need to talk." Tony said and walked past her into the apartment. "Oh by all means, come right in." She said sarcastically as she shut the door. "Cut the sarcasm Samantha, I'm not in the mood." Tony said angrily. "Well neither am I." She shouted at him. He walked towards her, but she stood her ground. She was not going to let him intimidate her. "I'm going to ask you only one more time and I want the truth! Is there anything going on between you and Lucas?" Sami rolled her eyes and snorted in exasperation. "Alright Tony, you've caught me!" She said melodramatically, "Yes Lucas and I are sleeping together. In fact we have been for years. In between all of the times that we've tried to kill each other or steal our son away from one another, we've secretly been lovers. See it was all a ruse to throw off the rest of you. We're really madly in love and…..uhn." Sami cried out as Tony pushed her roughly up against the door. "I told you to cut the sarcasm!" he growled, his hands gripping her arms and pinning her up against the door. Sami had never seen Tony this angry and it frightened her. "Tony," she choked out, "You're hurting me." "And you're hurting me Sami, every time I see you with him!" He said angrily. He let go of her arms but pushed his body up against hers to keep her from bolting. His hand pushed her hair out of her face and he stared into her eyes. Her heart was pounding and she wasn't sure what she should do. "_Calm,"_ she thought to herself, _"I just have to stay calm. He won't hurt me." _But she wasn't so sure that that was true any longer. "Tony." She said gently, looking up at him uncertainly, "What is it you want from me? I've given everything to you and you still won't trust me. Why?" "I can't lose you Sami, Tony said burying his face in her hair. I just can't." "Then you need to stop this jealousy over Lucas, and over everyone else as well." She said to him. "You have to start trusting me if you want me to be with you." "Can I trust you Sami?" He asked her. "Or are you just like all the rest?" Sami gulped. "You can trust me Tony!" She said to him "I won't betray you." He looked at her intently and moved his hands up and down her arms. She shivered at the look in his eyes. "You're right." He said quietly. "You won't betray me because I won't let you. You're not going to be alone with Lucas, not ever again." He let her go and stepped back, a satisfied look on his face, as though that simple statement settled everything. Something inside of Sami rebelled at his order. "I'm not steak! You can't just order me!" She yelled at him. He grabbed her and pulled her roughly against him. "Like hell I can't." he said and kissed her possessively "I own you Sami." He whispered to her, his hand gripped her hair yanking her head back so that she had to look at him, "Body and soul. And if you care about your son's father at all, you'll remember that. Do you understand me?" "Yes." Sami cried out, tears stinging her eyes. Tony smiled at her and seemed to transform instantly back into the charming gentleman she knew. "That's my girl." He said. He placed a kiss on her forehead, before releasing her. "Now," he said handing her her sweater. "where would like to go for dinner?"

CHAPTER 26

A couple of nights later, Sami stood backstage waiting for the band to cue up. Lucas walked towards her quickly, earning him a furious glance from Tony, which he ignored. "Are you crazy." Sami hissed at him seeing Tony's look, "Come over to the curtain." Lucas said to her. "There's something you've gotta see." She furrowed her brow at him in question, but got up and walked over to the curtain anyway. Lucas pulled the curtain back a little so that she could see the crowd of mostly men gathered to hear her sing. And then she gasped as she noticed not only her parents, but John and Kate seated at a table near the back. She drew back horrified as Lucas dropped the curtain back into place. "What are they doing there." She managed to choke out. "What's going on?" Tony asked, coming up to them. "Lucas you're supposed to be out on the floor keeping an eye on things. Not back here bothering Sami." "I know that." Lucas bit out, "But Sami's family is out there." Tony drew the curtain back himself for a look and then released it quickly and turned to back to Lucas. "Send over a bottle of our finest champagne, on the house." Lucas looked at him astonished. "Tony are sure?" he asked. "Just do it!' Tony said. "And see to it that Sami's family are well taken care of this evening. Give them anything they want." "Yes sir." Lucas said, and sparing a glance at Sami's ashen face he went out to the bar. 

"Sami." Tony said taking her by the shoulders. She came out of her reverie and looked at him terrified. "I can't do this, Tony." She said. "I can't go out there and perform in front of them!" "Of course you can." He said, drawing her in to hold her closely and stroking her hair. "You are an amazing performer and tonight you'll prove that to them, once and for all. And then they'll never be able to say another word against you." He pulled back and looked down at her and said. "Or us" He kissed her lingeringly and deeply. When the kissed finally ended, he looked into her eyes and whispered. "I love you, Sami. And I believe that you can do anything. Which is why I know that you will go out there tonight and blow them away with that beautiful voice of yours." Sami looked up at him astonished. He'd never said those words to her before, and she didn't know what to say. So she did the only thing she could, she lied. "I love you too Tony." He smiled at her and hugged her close. She heard Lucas up on stage announcing her and Tony let go of her. "Knock em dead." He said to her smiling. She gave him a tremulous smile back and proceeded to head out to the microphone. She passed Lucas on her way and he squeezed her hand as she passed him. It was something so small, but it was enough. He'd just given her all the confidence she'd needed.

CHAPTER 27

Sami finished the second to last song, of her closing set. Her parents were still sitting at their table, but with the glaring lights it was nearly impossible to read their expressions. She could read Lucas' though. And at the moment it was angry as he glared at Tony, who was unaware of his protégé's hostility. She had to put an end to this she thought, or Lucas was gonna be in danger because of her. She turned around and walked over to whisper something to the band. When she was done she returned to the mike and said. "This is the last song of the evening and I want to make it special, so we're gonna flush the format a little and go with something new." She caught Lucas' eye before continuing. My last song tonight is by Steven Sondheim and because tonight has been so unforgettable, I feel it's appropriate. This is "Something To Remember" The music cued up and Sami looked out over the crowd and sang.

"Seems I've played the game for much too long  
I let people buy my love and I  
Never got to sing my songs for you.  
  
I had all my bets laid all on you  
Set your stakes too high, you're bound to lose.  
In the game of love you pay your dues.  
  
Say that happiness cannot be measured,  
And a little pain can bring you all life's little pleasures.  
What a joke. 

  
I was not your woman, I was not your friend,  
But you gave me something to remember.  
No other man said love yourself  
Nobody else can.  
We weren't meant to be,  
At least not in this lifetime,  
But you gave me something to remember.  
I hear you still say, "love yourself".  
  
I had all my bets laid all on you  
Set your stakes too high, you're bound to lose.  
In the game of love I've paid my dues.  
  
Guess I'm waiting for my place in your sun,  
Wish I had the chance to know you and it wasn't stormy weather.  
What a shame, who's to blame?

  
I was not your woman, I was not your friend,  
But you gave me something to remember.  
No other man said love yourself  
Nobody else can.  
We weren't meant to be,  
At least not in this lifetime,  
But you gave me something to remember.  
I hear you still say, "love yourself"."

The crowd burst into applause and Sami took a bow. She glanced at Lucas' pained expression and walked off the stage with glistening in her eyes. She ran the last steps to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall to cry.

CHAPTER 28

By the time Sami came out of the ladies room her parents had left. They hadn't even bothered to wait around to see her, and Sami didn't know whether to feel relieved or dismayed at the thought. The rest of the week everything seemed back to normal for Sami. Tony acted as though the scene at her apartment had never taken place. Lucas though was another story. She caught him at times looking at her, the expression on his face one of pain and anger. Since the night her parents had come to the club, they hadn't had a chance to be alone together to talk, which was for the best she decided. It was easier for her without a big confrontation. Tony now kept her close, even at some business meetings. That worked out fine for her ISA assignment, but was terrible for all the other aspects of her life. She missed Lucas terribly and had to constantly stop herself from going to him, knowing that when Tony wasn't with her, she was being watched. She hadn't been able to meet with Tek either and they had been using the communicator to speak. And then one day she got a call from Kate, asking her to come to Basic Black, that John needed to see her. She knew that Tony wouldn't forbid her to see her family, at least she thought she knew.

"I don't want you going, it's that simple." Tony said to Sami. "He's my stepfather Tony, I have to go." She said to him, trying to keep her temper. "Since when are you and John so close?" Tony asked, turning his back to her to look at some papers on his desk. "The last I remember you couldn't stand him." Sami bit back a sharp retort and took a deep calming breath. Then she decided to try a different tact. "Tony." She said huskily, coming up behind him and running her fingers through his hair. She massaged his scalp as she did so, knowing it relaxed him when she did that. She laid her head against his back and slipped her arm around his waist, pressing against his back. "I really want to see John. If he's asking to see me, maybe it means that he and mom have come around." She turned Tony around so that he was looking at her, and forced tears into her eyes. "Please Tony." She said, "I miss my family. If there's even the slightest chance for reconciliation, I need to know. Please let me go." Tony looked down at her and sighed deeply before saying, "Take Bart with you." Sami breathed a sigh of relief and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She whispered to him. He held her close for a moment before releasing her. She placed a quick kiss on his lips before turning to go, but he stopped her. "Sami." He said. She turned back to him and he placed a hand on her cheek. "You know I only do these things because I love you and I want to keep you safe?" "I know." she whispered He gave her a small smile. "Bart!" He called. The door opened and his flunky stepped inside. "Take Miss Brady over to Basic Black." "Sure thing boss." With one last smile at Tony, Sami left. She had to stop herself from skipping out the door.

CHAPTER 29

Sami walked into Basic Black, with Bart close at her heels. She stopped outside John's door and Bart nearly ran into her. "What are you doing?" She said, annoyed "I'm supposed to stay with you." Bart said. Sami rolled her eyes. "Not in there stupid. Go sit down and wait for me." She said pointing at some chairs on the other side of the room." Bart looked as though he might protest for a moment. But the look that Sami gave him was so black, that he thought better of it and skulked away to the corner chairs. She knocked on John's door before hearing him say "Come in." and quickly entered, closing the door behind her.

Sami nearly ran into John's arms, she was so relieved to see him. He hugged her and then looked down at her, seeing the toll the mission was taking on her reflected in her eyes.

"Hey, peanut". He said. "You look like hell, no offense. Are you ok?" "Yes." She said wearily taking a seat. "I'm just a bit tired." John face was etched with concern and she smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm fine really. I just haven't been sleeping very well lately." 

"Well," John said. "All that is about to change. The agency has another moll working inside Dimera's organization who they think they can get to turn over on Tony. Once he gives his statement, Dimera will be arrested, probably after Victor's party for Phillip's birthday this weekend. Sami was shocked at this bit of news. "But we don't have enough proof against Tony yet, do we?" Sami asked jumping up. "It doesn't matter, the ISA is determined to get Tony off the streets now and they feel they have enough proof to do that. Two more agents were murdered last night by a car bomb and they're tired of the fatalities. It's over kiddo." 

Sami looked at John dejectedly. "So all of this was for nothing." She said sadly "No!" John said grabbing her by her shoulders. "You did great! The evidence that you found in Tony's office is gonna be a big help to us at his trial, even if you didn't find the list of names of the agents he's murdered. This was not for nothing. You've done a great job and I'm very proud of you." Sami looked up at him disbelievingly and he hugged her tightly. "You should be relieved, sweetie. After Saturday night, you can get back to a normal life. And you can finally get together with Lucas!" John said to her. She pulled back and looked up at him in shock. "How did you know?" she asked him. "It was pretty easy for me to tell who that song was for the other night." He said winking at her. Sami blushed and then looked at him nervously. "You don't think anyone else noticed do you?" She asked. "If you're talking about Tony, no I don't think he noticed." John said "But I do think it's important to get you away from him, fast." Sami sighed and sat back down. "I just wish we had something more concrete on him." She said. "I hate the thought of him getting away with murder." "Tony's not gonna get away with anything." John said. "I promise you that. He will pay for his crimes, one way or another" She looked at him in surprise when she heard that, but wisely decided not to question his statement. She'd rather not know anything more than she already did. She noticed a file marked "Dimera, Anthony" lying on his desk. "What's this?" she asked him, pointing to the file. "Just standard info we've collected on Tony." He said "Hmm, mind if I take look see?" She asked "Go right ahead." John said

She picked up the file and began to skim through it. "Humph! Boring, and your info is wrong." She said putting down the file and getting up to leave. "Huh." John said "What info?" "Oh just the part in his physical description about having no visible scars. She said glancing at him. "He's got scar on his abdomen." "Really?" John asked. "Yeah." She said picking up her purse and glancing up at him. "He had his appendix removed when he was a child. Anyway, I've gotta get going before Bart comes busting in here to drag me back." She half laughed but stopped at the pensive look on John's face. "Hey, that was a joke!" She said. "I know he said. "Are you ok?" She asked him "Yeah, I'm fine." He said putting his hands on her shoulders. "Listen I want you to be especially careful around Tony the next couple of days." He said to her. "With everything coming to a close, I don't want anything to happen that might put you in the crossfire." "John don't worry," she said "Everything will be fine." She kissed him on the cheek and left the office.

John sat back down and picked up Tony's file. He opened it and stared at it broodingly. Then he picked up the phone and started to dial." "Yeah, Shane," he said looking down at the picture of Tony. "It's me. I need some information."


	3. Part III

Something To Remember – Part III

CHAPTER 30

Sami's eyes flew open in her bed, at the sound coming from the living room. Will was away on a long weekend camping trip with his scout troupe and she was alone in the apartment. After leaving the club tonight, she'd complained of a headache and had insisted to Tony that she just needed a good night's sleep. He'd looked as though he might protest at first but then he'd agreed and he'd let her go home with Bart as an escort. She heard the sound again and now she knew it wasn't her imagination. She got out of bed silently and grabbed the wooden bat from beneath her bed. She tiptoed to the door and opened it slowly. Her heart was pounding and she wished she had her gun. But John had taken it away from her, insisting that she still wasn't experienced enough to use it. She crept out into the still darkness and looked around everywhere for signs of the intruder. She saw that the window to the fire escape was open and then she heard the sound again. It was Will's wind chimes. She lowered the bat and laughed at herself. That was twice they'd freaked her out now. She was glad that Lucas wasn't there to ridicule her again, as he'd done the first time he'd had to rescue her from them. She turned and started to walk back to her bedroom when suddenly she was grabbed from behind and a hand clamped over her mouth. "Don't scream." A voice whispered in her ear.

Sami froze for a moment and then her reflexes kicked in and using a skill that Ops, had taught her, she elbowed her assailant in the ribs and flipped him onto the floor. She raised the bat and was about to bring it down on the attackers head when she heard a familiar grunt coming from him. "Lucas?" She asked reaching over and flipping on the light. "Ooohhh." Lucas moaned. "Where the hell did you learn that?" "Oh my God." She gasped dropping the bat and kneeling down beside him. She brushed the hair out of his eyes and looked at him in concern "Lucas are you ok?" "Yeah, yeah, sure." Lucas said, sitting up and smiling at her concern for him. "Oh good." She said and shoved him back down hard. "Now what the hell do you think you're doing? You scared the hell out of me! She began hitting him. Don't you ever do that again!" "Ow, Sami!" He whispered to her fiercely grabbing her hands to stop her assault. "Will you cut it out and keep your voice down! Bart is right outside!" Sami stopped cold and looked at Lucas in fear. "What?" She whispered. Lucas put his finger up to his lips in a motion for her to be quiet. He stood up and helped her to her feet and they silently made their way over to the door to her apartment. He looked out the peephole and then motioned for her to do the same. Sure enough, there, sitting in the hallway across from her door was Tony's henchman. She stepped back and looked at Lucas, shaking her head in dismay. He took her by the hand and led her to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

"Ok, I think we can talk safely in here." Lucas said turning around to look at Sami. Her face was ashen and she looked frightened and confused. "Sami." He said walking over to her and lifting his hand to her face. She backed away as though he might burn her. "You have to get out of here." She said. "Sami." He said again. "No Lucas, you have to get out." She said, beginning to panic. "You have to leave right now. Before someone finds you." "Calm down" he said. "No one is going to see me. Bart is out in the hallway, which is why I came in through the fire escape." He smiled at his own cleverness, but Sami was not amused. "This isn't funny." She said hitting in the chest. "If Tony finds out that you were here.." Lucas cut her off. "Tony is not going to find out anything, alright! So just relax. He took her hand and sat them both down on the bed. He stared at her and she blushed. "Stop looking at me like that." She said looking down. He put his hand under her chin, raising her face so that their eyes met. "Why?" he asked. "Lucas you know why." She said. "It's over ok. Truth be told it never should have begun in the first place. You're totally wrong for me and I'm totally wrong for you. The other day was fun but that's all it was. I'm with Tony and I'm staying with him. That's all there is to it." She stood up and turned away from him. "Oh well, why didn't you say so before." Lucas said sarcastically getting up and turning her to face him. "Lucas" She began to say, but he stopped her by saying heatedly, "What do you think, Sami? Do you think that I'm stupid? Do you think that just because you sing me a song that it's over between us, and yeah," he said seeing her look of surprise. "I got that. But you know what, I don't care. I love you and you love me and that is all that matters. Not your protests, or your attempts to keep me safe. Not your songs and sure as hell not Tony Dimera. He emphasized his statement by grabbing her and kissing her passionately. She didn't even try to resist him as they fell back onto the bed together. 

**_Chapter 31 is rated NC-17 and is not intended for those under the age of 17_**

CHAPTER 31

Sami moaned and pulled Lucas down on top of her. He kissed her deeply, his hands moving slowly up her thighs, pushing her nightgown to her waist. His lips moved away from her mouth and across her cheek to her throat. She slid her hands down his back and pulled his shirt up over his head. She pushed him off of her and straddled him on the bed, lifting her nightgown up over her head and flinging it into a corner. He stared at her and his hands came up slowly over her ribcage until they were cupping her breasts. He kneaded them slowly and pinched her nipple until they were two hard proud peaks. Her own hands roved over his chest as she slid down a bit and lowered her lips to kiss his throat. She continued her assault lower, letting her tongue glide slowly down his body. She licked his nipple and bit it lightly and he groaned out loud and thrust his hands into her hair. She laughed softly, enjoying his reaction and bit him again. His hands pushed down on her head gently, but she would not be rushed. She was determined to go slowly this time and rediscover every inch of him. She kissed his ribcage slowly, using her tongue to tease his skin as her hands reached for his belt buckle and slowly undid it. She sat up abruptly, tossing her hair back and stared down at him. Her hands massaged his torso and he stared up at her with pleading eyes. She smiled at him and her hands slid back down to his undo his jeans. She slid them off of him slowly and stared at the bulge in his briefs hungrily. He tried to get up but she pushed him back down onto the bed. She lowered her mouth to his and kissed him passionately, grinding against him until he moaned into her mouth. She broke the kiss and slid her body down his, slowly and torturously. His hips moved upward as her breasts pressed against his manhood. Then she was on her knees at the foot of the bed pulling him toward her. She used her teeth to pull down his underwear and he gasped as her hair touched his exposed skin. He was dying and she knew it. "Please." He begged, and she reveled in the power she had over him. She grasped the shaft and slid her hand up and down, following it with her tongue until finally she took him fully in her mouth. He nearly shouted, the pleasure she gave him was so intense. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he sat up and turned her onto her back. She tried to protest but he silenced her with a kiss as he entered her slowly. He moved inside of her with a fierce intensity that made her wild and she arched her back nearly bucking him off of her as she climaxed. Finally he released himself inside of her and collapsed on top of her. 

CHAPTER 32

Sami snuggled closer to Lucas with a sigh, enjoying the warmth that emanated from his body. Her hands lightly caressed his chest as his own hands ran up and down her back. She smiled to herself and thought that she had been a fool to try and fight this for so long. Besides, she thought, her mission was almost over and no harm would come to Lucas in a matter of a couple of days. But even as she thought it a chill slowly crept up her spine in premonition. She sat up abruptly and Lucas looked at her with worry. "What's wrong?" he asked her, sitting up and taking her hands in his. They were ice cold suddenly and he rubbed them to warm them. "Sami?" he asked again. "What is it?" She looked at him with all the love she felt for him shining in her eyes and said. "I know that I was wrong to push you away, and I need you to know that I love you very much." "I know that baby!" He said. "And I love you." "How much do you love me Lucas?" He started at her words, but she continued on before he could answer her. "Enough to do anything for me? Even if you didn't understand why?" Lucas stared at her in confusion and she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Because I need you to do something for me Lucas," She said "and you're not gonna understand and you're not gonna like it. But I'm really gonna need for you to just do it!" "Sami I don't understand." He said "Do what?" "I need for you to take Will and leave Salem for a while." 

"What" he nearly shouted "Shhh." She hushed him. "Bart is still out there." "What do you mean you want me and Will to leave Salem?" He whispered to her fiercely "Just for a little while." She said "You can take him up to Donna and Ritchie's. They've got that farm in Indiana and Will would love to see them. You two could drive there this morning. I'll tell Tony that you're sick and you and Will can just disappear before anyone knows. And by the time you get back, all this will be over. We'll be safe." He stared at her as though she'd lost her mind. But slowly comprehension dawned on him and he grabbed her by her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "What's going to happen to Tony, Sami? What are you involved in?" He asked. She looked at him and in that moment she wanted so badly to tell him that the words were on the tip of her tongue. She longed to unburden herself of the secret that had kept them apart for so long, but she knew that doing that could kill them both, as well as their son. So instead she shook her head and kissed him fervently. "I can't tell you, Lucas." She said when the kiss ended. All I can do tell you is to do what I'm asking you to do. To keep our son safe and to trust me. Do this for me, for our family, please." He looked at her, scared out of his mind for her, but knowing that he trusted her completely. "Alright." He said to her. "We'll go, but only if you come with us." "I can't." She said. "I need to finish this." "No you don't." He said. "Look, let whoever it is that got you involved in whatever this is to finish it and come with us!" She stroked his face and said, "It's not that simple. If I leave now it puts everything and everyone I love in jeopardy and I can't risk that, not even for you." "How can you just expect me to leave you?" "You'll do it because you love me." She said "And because you love our son." He closed his eyes and when he opened them they misted with tears "Ok." He whispered. Then he took her in his arms and made love to her again, as though it might be the last time.

CHAPTER 33

Sami walked into the club the next evening. She was nervously checking her cell phone every half hour for a message from Lucas. He had called out sick that morning and they had said their goodbyes. He hadn't asked any more questions after their talk, for which Sami was grateful. They had arranged some special text messages to use to communicate if necessary. Right now she was waiting for the one that would let her know that Lucas and Will had gotten to Indiana safely. She decided to head back to Tony's office and see what he was up to before she got ready to go on. The door was closed and she knocked. "Come in" she heard Tony say and she opened the door and stepped inside. "Hi." She said smiling at him and glancing at the two men with him, that she'd never seen before. "That'll be all." He said to the two men in dismissal before turning and smiling at her. They exited the office leaving her and Tony alone. "Well hello there." He said to her motioning for her to come to him. "Are you feeling better today?" he asked as he pulled her onto his lap. "Much." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and cuddling up to him. "Good." He said. I was afraid you might have gotten what Lucas has?" "Lucas?" she asked feigning surprise. "What's wrong with him?" "Well apparently he's got some sort of bug." Tony said. "He called out sick today. He said he might be out for a few days. I'm surprised you didn't know." "Why should I know?" She said a bit testily. "Will's staying with my grandparents all weekend and it's not like I have any other contact with Lucas nowadays. Your orders remember?" "And you resent that." Tony said matter of factly. Sami sighed heavily and looked at him. "I'm not going to lie and say that I agree with your jealous mandate, but I'm not going to go against your wishes either." She said. He stroked her face and looked at her sadly. I know you think it's ridiculous of me to be jealous of Lucas. But the man is clearly infatuated with you." He said to her. "I don't want to lose you Sami, I can't. You're everything to me. I need you. He kissed her deeply winding one hand up into her hair as the other slid up to cup her breast. "I love you." he whispered as he nibbled her ear and worked his way to her neck. She closed her eyes and moaned softly. She was ashamed to admit it, but Tony could still work magic on her, in a physical sense anyway. Her cell phone rang then and she jerked her head away from him quickly looking down at it. He leaned back and looked at her. "Are you expecting a call?" he asked, his voice dangerously soft. "Not really" She said. "But it might be Will" She opened the phone and tried to keep her expression even, aware that he was watching her. Her heart nearly leapt out her chest with relief when she saw the text message "143". She smiled and sighed in relief. "What is it?" Tony asked. She closed her phone quickly and busied herself with putting it away so that she wouldn't have to look at him. "It was just Will saying goodnight." She said wrapping her arms around his neck once more and kissing him softly. "Now" she whispered huskily "Where were we?"

_Author's note: "The text messaging code 143 stands for I Love You. Each word is represented by the number of letters in it." _

CHAPTER 34

Later that evening, Sami crept from Tony's bedroom glancing back once to make sure she hadn't disturbed him. She closed the door and silently made her way down to his office. She was more determined than ever to find the evidence that the ISA needed to make the charges against Tony stick. And somehow she thought that tonight had to be the night that she would get what she needed. Time was running out, the mole had agreed to testify against Tony and tomorrow he would be arrested for murder. She slipped into the darkened office and made her way over to his desk. She picked the lock again and began to rummage through his files. She spotted a file marked medical and something made her pick it up. She leafed through it and realized it was the medical histories of Stephano, Tony and Andre. It was quite thorough and even detailed the procedure that Andre had undergone to change his appearance to that of Tony years before. She began reading through the papers on the procedure and suddenly the same chill of premonition, that she had felt with Lucas the night before, returned in full force to her spine as she read the doctor's notes. She heard a noise and froze. She waited a moment for the door to open but nothing happened. She decided not to take any more chances and quickly put the file back together and into the desk. A piece of paper fluttered down to the floor and she picked it up and looked at it. She gasped softly as she realized that it was the hit list she'd been searching for. She shoved it into her pocket and left the office as quietly as she had slipped in. Once in the hall she debated whether to call Ops right away with the information that she had discovered or to wait until morning. She decided on the former and pulled the small compact out of the pocket of her robe. "Ops?" she whispered into it. She got nothing but silence and she decided to try again. Ops. It's Sami, are you there?" Static was her only reply. "Damn it Ops." She whispered to herself. "Where the hell are you?" She heard a noise behind her and turned around quickly, just as a hand shoved a cloth against her mouth and pulled her close. She tried to struggle but found herself quickly weakened. The last thing she remembered was the compact dropping out of her hand and onto the floor, as the darkness enveloped her. 

The gate to the cell swung open and the man chained to the wall lifted his head. He wondered idly if the guard had come to play with him again, as he clutched at his sore ribcage. He looked up in shock to see the guard walking in with someone slung over his shoulder, a blonde someone. "I brought you some company laddie!" The burly guard said dumping the woman on the floor. Now play nice with her, but not too nice. The master will be wantin this one back, just as soon as he's decided what to do with her. Chuckling the guard walked back out of the cell, the gate locking with a click as he walked back down the hall whistling. The man turned the woman over and brushed the hair out of her face. He gasped in shock as he looked down at the face of Samantha Brady. It was the last thing that Tony Dimera had been expecting. 

CHAPTER 35

Tony cradled Sami's head in his lap and stroked her hair, wondering how in the world she had come to be there. He looked down at her in concern and wished that he could get her to wake up. He checked her pulse again and it beat steadily. He was worried because he hadn't been able to find any bumps on her head, so he assumed that they'd used chloroform to knock her out. But it had been hours since she'd been dumped in the cell and she had yet to wake up. She stirred suddenly and moaned. He sighed in relief. "Sami." He said to her, lightly stroking her cheek. Sami's eyes fluttered open and she looked up into Tony's face. She tried to shake off the cobwebs of the drug but everything felt fuzzy. She turned her head and looked around at her surroundings. She was in a stone cell, with hay covering the floor. It looked like something out one of her historical romances "Sami?" She heard Tony say again and suddenly she became more alert and jumped away from him in fear. "Sami it's ok." He said quickly. "It's me. It's Tony." "She looked at him and saw the manacles on his wrists and suddenly she remembered what she had found in the office. "Tony?" She asked uneasily. "Is it really you?" She asked him. "Yes love, it's really me." He said to her. "Oh Tony!" she cried flinging herself into his arms. "Oohh." He groaned and she quickly let go of him. "Oh my God!" She cried seeing him grimace in pain and clutch his ribcage. "What did they do to you?" "Oh you know." He said with a pained laugh. "Nothing like a little torture to get a man to cooperate." "Let me see." She said lifting his shirt aside and gasping at the bruises that covered his torso. "It looks worse than it is." He said with a smile, that was more like a grimace. "Sure it does." She said disbelievingly. "My God Tony, how long have you been down here?" "Oh let's see, what month is it now?" He asked smiling "It's July, Tony." She answered. "What year?" He asked. "Sami gasped. "You're joking right? " Seeing her look of panic he got serious "Right. I have been trying to keep track of the time. Not much else to do around here. I'd say if it's July, I've been here for ohh, about 10 months now." Sami gasped at the implications of that statement. "Oh my God. So it was you who came back to Salem then?" She asked. "Yes it was me. Right up until September anyway." He said "Now, perhaps you'll fill me in on what's going on and how in the world you got mixed up in all this."

The next few hours Sami got Tony up to date on everything that had happened since his imprisonment. She told him about Colin's murder and the twins and about John being his brother. When she was done, Tony sat back dumbstruck at everything that had happened. "Tony are you ok?" She asked worriedly. "Tony?" "What?" He answered somewhat dazed. "Oh, yes, I'm ok Samantha, just taking everything in. I still can't believe it. You….in the ISA! My God hell hath truly frozen over. He said beginning to laugh. "It's not that funny!" Sami said indignantly. "I'm sorry sweetheart." He said trying to sober, but still unable to contain a smile. "You're right, it's not that funny." She looked at him and burst out laughing herself. "Ok, ok. It's a little funny." She acquiesced. And the two of them burst into laughter together. When their laughing subsided, Samantha looked around her. "Not much of a palace is it." She said. "Ahh, nothing but the best for a Dimera." Tony said. "We're gonna get out of here Tony." She said reassuringly. He looked at her doubtfully. "There's a big party today at the Kiriakis mansion for Philip." She said "Everyone is expecting me and when I don't show up on "your" arm, they'll all be wondering why. John will find us. Don't worry." 

Ahh, my long lost brother. I'm afraid he won't be coming to your rescue this time." Said a voice coming from the shadows. "I'm sorry to spoil your little reunion. But I've come to claim my bride." Tony and Sami's heads both turned towards the unlit hallway and they looked up as Andre Dimera walked out of the shadows, opened the gate and strolled into their cell. 

CHAPTER 36

"Well, well, well isn't this cozy." Andre said, as Tony put his arm protectively around Sami's shoulder. "I trust that Sami has caught you up to speed on everything cousin." Andre said. Sami looked at Andre in shock. "Ahhh, my love. I'm so sorry for the deception, but now that we both know the truth about each other, well, things can proceed without further dishonesty. After all we can't very well start our lives together with all these lies between us, now can we. Sami shuddered and moved closer to Tony. "You bastard." Tony said. "You'll leave her alone, dammit. She's got nothing to do with this!" "Oh, but that is where you're wrong dear cousin." Andre said menacingly. "My blushing bride to be here, has everything to do with this. After all what is a Dimera, without a Dimera heir? One that I'm sure Sami here will be only too eager to provide me with, once I've disposed of certain obstacles in our way. "You're insane." Sami cried. "I'd never marry you, let alone let you touch me again." "Really?" Andre said pulling a gun from his pocket. "Not even to spare your son's life?" "Will is more than safe from you." Sami said. "I've seen to that!" Hmm, yes I know that you did. However I'm not so sure that Indiana was the safest place for you to send him or Lucas." Sami gasped. "How did you know?" "Oh, my dear," Andre said "you didn't really think that I wouldn't be keeping close tabs on Lucas did you? Knowing of his feelings for you. No, no, I told you once before….I protect what's mine and you are mine. Now get up and come here." 

Sami slowly shook her head no at Andre and he sighed and pointed the gun at Tony. "Oh well, I suppose a bullet to my dear cousins stomach wouldn't cause him to die too quickly. In fact I'd say his death would be quite drawn out and painful." He said looking at her and cocking the pistol. Sure you won't reconsider dear?" Sami swallowed hard and made to get up but Tony tried to stop her. "Sami don't. He's bluffing." He said. Sami shook off his hand and said. "I won't take take that chance. He's hurt enough people already." She got up and walked towards him. Andre kept the gun trained on Tony as he pulled Sami up against him. He kissed her long and deep and she had to repress the urge to be ill. When he was done he looked at her in disappointment. "You know my dear you really are going to have to learn to be a little more accommodating, if you want your loved ones to stay alive." He said annoyed. "The next time I kiss you I expect you to participate as eagerly as you've been doing these past months we've spent together. And that goes for all of our extra curricular activities" Sami grimaced and smiled up at Andre tightly. "I'm not so sure that's an act I'm up to anymore." "Hmm, well" he said. I suppose it might take some time for you to get used to the idea. But once we're married and your pregnant, I'm sure that it will all fall into place for us. And if not," He said nuzzling the point of the gun between her breast. I suppose I could always find another." Sami shivered as Andre smiled down at her evilly. "Leave her alone you son of a bitch!" Tony said rearing up starting towards them in anger. But the chains around his wrists stopped him. Andre laughed and pushed Sami away from him, causing her to land on the floor with a thud. "Ohh, come on then cousin," Andre taunted leveling the gun at Tony. "Give me an excuse to do away with your miserable hide! "NO!" Sami shouted. 

"That's enough!" A voice said from the shadows. Tony's head whipped towards the sound of the all too familiar voice, unable to believe it was true. But then the person stepped out of the shadows and into the light and he knew that he wasn't seeing things. He heard Sami gasp in shock and Andre chuckle in delight and he found himself face to face with his supposedly dead wife, Kristen Dimera.

CHAPTER 37

Tony and Sami stared in shock as Kristen opened the gate and stepped inside. "Surprise!" she said to them. "Kristen." Tony said "It can't be." "Oh but it is lover." She said. "Alive and well. What's the matter with you two? You don't look very happy to see me." She turned to Andre. "You know, you'd think they'd be happier to see me. Especially since their lives are in my hands." "Kristen what are you talking about?" Tony said and then it sank in and his look changed to one of horror as realization dawned on him. "That's right baby!" Kristen said with a nasty smile. "It's payback time. And now, I'm the one in control!" "You bitch!" Sami yelled jumping up off the floor and lunging for Kristen. Andre grabbed her and held her back as she struggled. "Well, well. Little Samantha Brady all grown up and a spy in the ISA of all things." She said, laughing at Sami. "Funny, but I never would have thought of you as having the brains, let alone the moral fiber required to be an agent. Guess some of John must have rubbed off on you after all. Although sleeping with Andre here, well that is more like something your dear mother might do, manipulative bitch that she is!" "Oh yeah!" Sami said still struggling "Tell Andre to let me go and I'll show you a few other things my mother taught me. Like how to kick your ass!" "That's enough!" Tony shouted. "Kristen, tell him to let her go." Kristen sighed and looked at Tony. "Hmph. Always the gallant, aren't you darling?" She said. "Except of course when it came to you own wife. No, when it came to me it was always more a matter of beating John, than it was of defending my honor. And you failed at that too, just like everything else. How I ever thought that I could turn you into a real man is beyond me." "Kristen." Tony said. "Look, I don't know what's happened to you, but you need help, alright. Let me help you, please. Just let Sami and me go and I'll see to it that you get the help you need." "Help? Ha, ha, ha! Kristen laughed "You're standing there chained to the wall and you think I'm the one who needs help? Are you sure that you're illness hasn't come back, because you're starting to sound delusional again!" "Listen to me." Tony said "I don't where you've been or what's happened to you. But it's obviously been horrible. So horrible in fact that you felt that you needed to turn to Andre for help instead of me. But he won't help you Kristen. He doesn't care about you, not like I do. He's manipulated you into helping him out with his plan. But when he's done using you, he'll betray you just like he's done everyone else." Kristen laughed again and walked over to Tony taking his face in her hands. "Oh Tony." She said. " Now what makes you think that this is Andre's plan?"

CHAPTER 38

Tony stared up at Kristen in disbelief. How could this be all her doing, he thought! She kissed him hard and pulled away with a mad laugh. "You see my love, things have changed since you "died"." She said "Instead of spending the last few years of my life living happily in Salem with John, I spent them locked away in a harem. She smiled at his look of shock. Sami stilled in Andre's arms to listen "A gift from my dear sister!" Kristen continued. "That's right! I spent the last few years a prisoner, a concubine of a sadistic sheik. But it wasn't without it's rewards. I learned a lot there. And then one day in you walked, or at least I thought it was you. It turned out to actually be your twin cousin Andre. You see he looked for me and he found me! And then he set me free. He made a deal with the sheik and bought me from him. It's thanks to him that I'm even still alive. He told me all about Stephano's plan and how he'd outsmarted him. You see Andre found out that he wasn't dying after all. That it was all a lie to save you, his precious heir! His ungrateful bastard of a son." Tony looked towards Andre, who's eyes locked with his, full of hate. "Kristen…" Tony started to say but she continued to rant on angrily. You and Stephano, both of you were such ungrateful bastards. Neither of you cared about me, neither of you even bothered to try and find me! You used me both of you, and then you tossed me aside like garbage! But I'm not so easily gotten rid of, and now it's time for you to pay. It's time for all of Salem to pay. In fact it's already begun. It began over a year ago, with Stephano." "You killed Stephano." Sami said. Kristen laughed and walked over to where Andre still held Sami. "Well, well!" She said cupping Sami's chin in her palm, "You're not as dumb as you look honey! Maybe Andre's a lucky man to have you after all." "How could you do that?" Sami said to her "How could you kill your father?" "My father!" Kristen screamed at her, letting go of her chin with such force that Sami's head snapped back. "My father was killed by Stephano Dimera. That bastard deserved to die, just like his son's going to!" She calmed down almost instantly and turned to smile at Tony. "But not yet!" She said cheerfully. "No, first the rest of Salem's elite is going to perish. And then, then it will be you two!"

CHAPTER 39

"No!" Andre shouted at Kristen "We had a deal. The girl is mine! "And so she will be, Andre dear!" Kristen said turning back to Sami. She grabbed a fistful of Sami's hair and yanked her head back. Sami's scalp stung and angry tears sprung into her eyes "So long as she behaves herself and doesn't cause any trouble." "She won't." Andre growled. "See to it that she doesn't." Kristen said roughly letting go of Sami's hair. "What are you going to do?" Tony said. Kristen turned to him with a laugh. "Ha, ha! Well let's just say that Philip Kiriakis' birthday tonight is gonna be a real blast!" She smiled at his look of comprehension "That's right. There's a bomb rigged to explode at the Kiriakis mansion tonight at the stroke of midnight! By that time the party will be in full swing and all of Salem's elite will be in place, including our dear friend Marlena." "Mom." Sami whispered brokenly. "Ohh but not just mom, Sami sweetie." Kristen said smiling at her. "Your father and well most of your family should be there tonight. I mean we wouldn't want to miss anyone would we? And Tony, not to worry, I haven't forgotten about Lexie either. I'm sure that she and Abe will be there as well. Can't leave any stones unturned! Can't leave any more stray Dimera's lying around. After all, Andre, or rather Tony, needs to be the only one left to inherit."

"And what about John?" Sami said. "You're willing to kill him too? That's real love, Kristen!" "Ha, ha." Kristen laughed. "No, no, no. You see at about 5 to midnight, Tony will conveniently pull his brother outside to speak to him on an urgent matter. He'll make sure that they are well clear of the blast when the bomb goes off! And then a few month's down the road, when the mourning period has passed, I'll reappear in Salem, with my sad tale of servitude to the evil sheik. And knowing John like I do, he'll be there for me, and we'll comfort each other in our time of grief." "You've got it all worked out don't you?" Tony said to her. Kristen cocked her head to the side and studied him for a moment before answering. "Tony, I see the wheels in your head spinning. But you can stop thinking so hard, because there's no way you can stop this. I've thought of everything. Besides, you're locked up in here. Once the party is over, Andre will come back here and Sami will be removed and taken to another location. So long as she's a good girl she'll be allowed to live, a nice long life far away from Salem, with Andre here as her devoted spouse. He'll send back word to whatever is left of her family, that Sami was too distraught at the tragic loss of her parents and siblings to stay in Salem. He'll say that she's become unstable and that she begged him to take her away from here. And that he did what he felt was best for her fragile emotional condition. Lucas will get custody of Will and everyone will be happy! Well, everyone except you Tony. You'll be dead!"

CHAPTER 40

"Well" Kristen said looking at her watch. "I think it's time for us to go up and get ready for the party. Don't worry, I'll be sure and stop by here before we leave. Come on Andre, let's go. We have lots left to do." I'll be up in a few minutes. Andre said "I need a word alone with my bride." Kristen looked for a moment as though she might object. But then she smiled and said, "All right, but don't take too long." And she sauntered out of the cell. Andre moved the gun to Sami's ribs and pulled her out of the cell and down the hallway. She struggled a bit and whispered to her "Behave yourself Sami, I just want to talk." A burly guard stepped out of the shadows and locked the gate to Tony's cell. He paced the long corridor, as Andre dragged Sami into a smaller cell off to the side. Andre shoved Sami roughly up against the wall and pinned her there. The gun was still in her ribs and she made no further protests, merely shut her eyes and waited for Andre's assault to begin. After a few minutes the expected violation didn't come and she opened her eyes to find him merely staring at her tenderly. She looked back at him, hopeful that perhaps she could reach him, and appeal to him to set her and his cousin free. But the look in his eyes changed quickly from one of tenderness to one of passion and he kissed her hungrily. She made no move to struggle. She stood there instead enduring his kiss, but not participating as she once might have. But when his hand began fumbling with her blouse and roughly grabbed her breast, her temper flared and she shoved him away. "Stop it." She cried, looking at him, her eyes brimming with angry tears. He stood there the gun at his side and stared at her in what almost seemed like confusion. 

"Listen to me." He said. He drew her to him and held her tightly, whispering into her hair. "I know that you feel betrayed right now, but that will pass as soon as you and I are away together. I still love you Sami and I know that you love me. I'll protect you from that bitch Kristen, but you have to behave yourself and not do anything stupid. This will all be over soon and then we'll be together forever. I have the perfect little island all picked out for us. We'll live like royalty, just you and me and I'll make you happy. I swear it!" He kissed her again, hungrily taking her mouth beneath his. When he broke the kiss she said to him. "What about my son? Do you really expect me to just leave him?" "If you want him with us, then I'll arrange it." He said to her. "And Lucas, what about him?" She asked. "He'd never just give Will up." "Well, there's ways around that." Andre said with quiet menace. Sami shuddered. "So you'd kill him." She whispered brokenly. Andre tilted her head back to look into her eyes. "It's up to you my love." He said to her. "You can have Will with us and Lucas dead, or you can have him stay with his father. But it has to be one way or the other. Because as you said, Lucas will never let Will go. And I won't let that bastard come between us any longer. You don't have to decide right now, there's plenty of time. But if you do decide that you want Will with us, I swear to you that I'll be a good father to him. I'll be the best father to all our children." He kissed her forehead and said, "Think about it." Sami closed her eyes against the tears threatening to spill and nodded her head. He took her arm and opened the gate. "Time to go back." He said leading her out of the cell and back to the one that held Tony. He stroked her cheek and smiled at her before closing the gate and locking her inside. He turned to Tony, throwing an evil look his way before turning around and disappearing down the darkened corridor, leaving the guard to watch them. Sami walked over to Tony and sank down next to him. Then her shoulders began to shake and the tears she'd been holding back burst forth. Tony merely put his arms around her and held her as she cried. 

CHAPTER 41

John paced the penthouse nervously waiting for the phone to ring. Shane had yet to get back to him with the answers he sought, and he hadn't heard from Sami since she'd left his office a few days earlier. He wanted to tell himself that it was nothing and she was fine, but he had a sick feeling in his gut that something was very wrong. Marlena walked down the stair looking absolutely beautiful in a mint green dress. She noticed his apprehension and wondered at it. "What's wrong John?" She asked, "You've been pacing around here all day like an angry cat. What's going on?" He looked at her and longed to tell her the truth, but he knew he couldn't. When Dimera and Sami showed up tonight at Philips party, it was crucial that everyone still think that Sami had forsaken her family to be with him. "It's nothing Doc, I'm just thinking about the family." He said. "You're thinking about Sami and Tony aren't you?" She said. He looked at her in shock for a moment, wondering if she knew anything. But then he realized it was just a general question and that she still had no idea of Sami's mission. "Yeah, I am." He said. "Have you heard from her at all?" "No." Marlena answered him. "You know we're not on speaking terms and she refuses to see me." "I know." John said. "I just thought maybe, after the other night at the club there might have been some contact." Marlena sighed and sat down on the couch. "No," she said. "She disappeared so suddenly after her last song, that I didn't even get a chance to tell her how much I liked it." John smiled to himself, he'd liked it too. He had no idea how talented his stepdaughter was until the other night. "She is really good Doc." He said. "Yes she is." Marlena said frowning. "She's finally found something that she likes to do. I just wish she'd do it somewhere else and for somebody else!" "I know Doc." John said sitting down and putting his arms around his wife. "But Sami's a lot smarter than we give her credit for. And maybe, just maybe someday soon, she'll wake up and get the hell away from Dimera." Marlena leaned into John and sighed. "God I hope so." 

The doorbell rang and Marlena got up to answer it. She opened the door to find Ops standing on the other side. "Oh hello, Ops." She said "Won't you come in?" "Thanks Dr. Evans." Ops said and walked up to John. "Ops." John said, noticing his partners sense of urgency. "What's up?" "We need to talk." Ops said and glanced at Marlena. "Alone." "I'll just go upstairs and put the finishing touches on my makeup. She said with a smile." Excuse me." "Thanks Doc." John said smiling back at her. When Marlena had ascended the stairs, John turned back to Ops. "So what's so urgent that you had to come here?" John asked. Especially, after I've told you repeatedly to meet me at my office and only at my office." "Yeah I know." Ops said "But this is important. It's about Sami." John looked at him in alarm. "What is it, has something happened to her?" John asked him. "I'm not sure." Ops said. I got a communication from her last night, but I must have been out of range because it didn't get through. I expected that she'd call me back or at least try to make contact again but she hasn't. I think something's wrong." "Yeah." John said. "I got the same feeling. I haven't heard anything from Sami since she was in my office the other day." "You think she's in trouble?" Ops asked. "I'm not sure and I don't want to jump the gun, not when we're so close to nailing Dimera!" John said. "Sami's smart and she's proven she can handle herself, so I say we keep everything status quo, at least until tonight. Sami's supposed to show up with Tony to Phil's birthday party, so we'll play it cool until then." "And if she doesn't arrive with Tony?" Ops asked. "Then we go looking for her." John said, raising an eyebrow. "And for Dimera's sake, we'd better find her."

CHAPTER 42

Sami tried again to loosen the heavy metal bolt that secured Tony's chain to the wall. It was hard enough to try to find some chink in the stone, harder still to do it without being noticed. The guard wandered away every few minutes and Sami would go back to work, but it seemed to be no use, and she was beginning to lose heart. "Sami!" Tony whispered her name urgently as he heard footsteps coming towards them from out of the darkness. Sami slid away from the wall and back to Tony's side quickly. The gate swung open and Andre and Kristen stepped inside smiling, Andre in a tux and Kristen dressed in a sleek black catsuit. "Well, how do we look?" Kristen asked smiling at them. "Like road kill." Sami sneered, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest. "Which is what you're gonna be when my family finds out what you've done!" Kristen's smile was replaced with a look of fury and she advanced on Sami, slapping her hard enough to send her flying. Tony caught her before she hit the ground and Andre grabbed Kristen's arm angrily and swung her around. "How dare you!" he roared at her. "You're never to touch her again, is that understood?" Sami sat there her hand holding her stinging cheek as she and Tony watched the exchange between their enemies. Kristen looked fearful for a moment and then she smiled radiantly at Andre. "I'm sorry. I lost my temper, but I was provoked." She said coolly. Andre eyed her for a moment and flung her arm away. He walked over to where Sami and Tony sat and gently pulled her up. His hand went to her cheek as he checked for damage there. "I'm sorry she hurt you, but I did warn you!" he said to her. "Now you see what will happen if you don't behave, don't you?" Sami refused to look at him or say anything. Tony sat there watching them and trying not to restrain his temper. He knew that Sami could handle herself and his interference might only bring her more pain. "Don't you!" Andre said more loudly, grabbing her face and forcing her to look at up at him. Tony jumped up unwilling to let Andre manhandle Sami, but the gun which the guard suddenly pointed at him stopped him. Sami sensed the rage suddenly flowing in the room and tamping down on her temper, nodded her head to indicate her compliance. Andre let go of her chin and she hung her head in a mock display of submissiveness to him. He smiled at his cousin and Kristen happily. "You see, it doesn't take her long to learn her place at all!" He lifted Sami's chin once more and kissed her softly on the mouth. Then he left her to stand beside Kristen. 

"Well Kristen I believe it's time for me to bid our guests goodnight and for you to bid them goodbye." Andre said. "Kristen will be leaving after the party is over and all of her enemies have been dispatched. Of course she'll reappear in a few months to reunite with poor grieving John." "Don't do this Kristen." Tony said, making one last appeal to the woman he had once loved. "I'm begging you to look inside yourself and find the good woman I know is still there." Kristen smiled and walked over to him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. "That woman is dead, Tony. She said to him when she ended the kiss. "You and your father killed her, just as surely as you'll be killed by the time this night is over." She stepped away from him and turned a frosty look on Sami. "We'll meet again Sami" "Oh you can bet it on it!" Sami replied with an equally cold look. Kristen and Andre stepped out of the cell and the guard locked the gate. Andre turned and blew Sami a kiss. "Goodnight my love! Sleep well!" He said and then turned to follow Kristen down the hall. Tony came up beside Sami and put his arm around her shoulder. He expected her to sag against him, but instead she stood there, hard as stone. He was surprised and impressed at the strength that emanated from her. "Are you ok?" He asked her quietly, noticing that her eyes were now fixated on their guard. "Fine." She said coldly. "In fact, I just came up with our plan b!"

CHAPTER 43

John walked into the Kiriakis' mansion with Marlena on his arm. They made a stunning couple in their finery and heads turned as they entered the room. Victor and Nicole came forward to greet them. "Welcome John, Marlena" Victor said shaking John's hand and kissing Marlena's "It's so nice to see both of you." "Wouldn't miss it, Vic." John said. "Nicole you look lovely." "Thank you" Nicole said "And thank you both for coming." "Everything looks wonderful Nicole! Marlena said to her. "Well you know," Nicole said "Nothing but the best for Victor's son. Will you excuse me please?" Nicole said nodding to them both and stepping away to greet more arriving guests. "Duty calls." Victor said. "Excuse me and please, enjoy yourselves." Victor stepped away to join his wife and John scanned the room for signs of Sami and Tony. He didn't see them and scowled worriedly. "What's wrong?" Marlena asked noticing the change in his expression. "Not a thing Doc." John said evenly. "Then who are you looking for?" Marlena asked. He smiled at her "Just looking to see who's here." "Mmm hmm." She replied, with obvious disbelief. "Now what is that supposed to mean." He asked her. "It means that you've been nervous all day and became even more so when Ops dropped by tonight." She replied. John looked at her and sighed. Then he spotted Phillip and said to her. "Look honey, there's nothing wrong, I'm fine. Now there's Phillip, let's go wish him a happy birthday alright!" Marlena shot him a dubious look but followed him over to Phillip anyway. Lexie and Abe had approached Phillip as well and they all greeted each other jovially. "Well, Phillip, the bit 20, how's it feel?" John asked him. "Not too different actually." Phillip said. "Oh well that'll change when you hit 21 I guess." Abe said to him laughing. They all laughed along with him and then Lexie mentioned that Roman had just arrived. "Let's go say hi." Abe said and Lexie and Marlena proceeded to follow him. Marlena turned when she saw John hanging back. "Are you coming dear?" she asked him. "I'll be there in a minute." "Alright." She said and proceeded towards her ex-husband. 

John turned to Phillip. "Any problems so far tonight P.K." John asked him. Phillip cringed at the hated nickname that his superior had forced on him. "Nothing yet sir." He answered. "Are you expecting trouble?" "I'm not sure. Just let me know as soon as Tony and my stepdaughter arrive." John said to him. Phillip caught the meaningful look that John gave him and a light bulb in his head clicked on. "Wait a minute!" He whispered to John. "Sami's not involved in this is she?" John raised his eyebrow at Phillip and said. "No more questions kid, just do as I tell you." And saying this, John walked away to join his wife. Phillip now knew for certain that Sami was involved in this in some way and let out a low whistle. His mother approached him and heard it. "Is something wrong dear?" Kate asked him seeing the distressed look on his face. "Huh." He said to her. "Um no Mom, nothing. Excuse me I need to go find Belle and Shawn." Kate was taken aback at his behavior but said nothing, merely stared after him. She jumped a bit as Roman came up and put his arms around her. "Whoa, you ok there?" He asked her "No, something very strange is going on at this party." She said, turning to Roman. "You noticed it too?" Roman said. She looked up at him in question. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, but John's acting kinda distracted too." Roman said to her "Well so long as nothing ruins the party. I want this to be a perfect night for Phillip." She said. "It's just too bad that Lucas and Will couldn't be here. Have you heard anything from them Roman?" "No, not a word and quite frankly I'm a bit worried. It's not like Lucas to just take off with Will like that and Sami not utter a word of protest." "Well, it's not as though you and your daughter are on speaking terms at the moment." Kate said. Roman sighed in frustration. "No it's not." He said harshly " and it's not gonna change as long as she's sleeping in the scumbag's bed." "Well, well!" Kate muttered to him, glancing towards the door. "Speaking of the devil, looks like he's just arrived, and without your daughter." Roman turned and looked towards the doorway as Tony stood at the entranceway to the living room. And sure enough, just like Kate said, Sami was nowhere in sight.

CHAPTER 44

Kate wasn't the only one who noticed Tony's singular arrival. John stared as his half-brother made his way into the room. Marlena noticed as well and turned to John. "Where's Sami?" She asked worriedly "I don't know." John said. "I'll be right back." "John." Marlena said in a warning voice, grabbing at his arm. John looked at her and smiled. "I'm just gonna talk to him." He said "I'll see what I can find out about Sami." Marlena smiled her thanks at him and watched as he made his way over to his brother. "Well good evening brother." John said amiably. Andre turned and smiled at John. "Well good evening to you John. Nice party isn't it." He said. "Yeah, it's great." John said. "So, where's Sami?" "Ah well the poor dear, she came down with a very bad headache at the last minute and decided to stay home. "Oh, well I'm surprised you came alone." John said "It seems that whenever I see Sami lately you're not far behind." "Yes well, she insisted that I come. She said that it wouldn't do for both of us to be absent." Tony said. "Victor is a business associate after all. And of course, Phillip is a good friend of Sami's sister. Speaking of which I believe I'll go and congratulate the birthday boy. If you'll excuse me." "Have fun." John said watching Tony as he made his way over to Phillip. John cast a furtive glance and a nod at Phillip and then made his way out of the room quickly. He walked out to the garden, held his watch up and placed a small ear bud into his ear. "Ops?" He said into the watch "Yeah" Ops said back into the earpiece." "Sami's not here." John said urgently. "You think something happened to her?" Ops asked him. "Dimera said she came down with a headache, which you and I know is not true." John replied "Alright, where do you want me to check first." Ops asked him. "Check her apartment first just to be sure. John said. If she's not there get over to the mansion and get inside. I don't care if you have to beat down every guard there, just find her. I got a real bad feeling about this." "I'm on it John." Ops said "Don't worry we'll find her! Over and out." "Yeah." John said to himself. "I just pray to God that we're not too late." He scowled and marched back into the house. Phillip slid out from behind the tree where'd he'd been hiding and listening to John. He took a moment and looked up at the house and then he quickly made his way to the garage. He jumped into his car and sped off into the night.

Sami nudged Tony and whispered to him. "Time to do it." He looked at her and shook his head. "Sami, I don't think this is a good idea." He said in protest. "You got a better plan?" She asked him sarcastically. "Cause if so I'd love to hear it." Tony shook his head no. "Alright then, you know what to do." She said standing up. She made sure that the guard was watching her as she made an exaggerated show of dusting off her ass, making sure that it was turned towards him. She lifted her head and smiled at him as she saw him watching her. She walked over to the bars and beckoned him over. "Got any more of those?" She asked motioning to his cigarette. He smiled at her and produced a pack of cigarettes. He took one out and handed it too her. "Got a light?" She asked and smiled at him teasingly as he lit her cigarette. She took a puff and let out a slow exhale. "Mmm," She moaned, closing her eyes and smiling. "That's good." "I'll bet." The guard said slinging his gun over his shoulder and leaning against the cage. "So." She said eyeing him seductively. "How long till your bosses get back?" "What's it matter to you honey?" The guard asked her. "Well," she said reaching out and taking his hand in hers. "I was just thinking. You know, once Andre gets back that's it for me. I'm gonna have to spend the rest of my life with him. I'll never be with another man again. It's kind of a depressing thought." She pouted at him. "Yeah, I bet it is." The guard said laughingly to her. "So what's that got to do with me?" "Well, since these are probably my last few hours of freedom, so to speak. She said, bringing one of his fingers to her lips and sucking on gently before continuing. "I thought maybe you and I could make the most of them. Whaddaya say, you game?

CHAPTER 45

The guard eyed Sami keenly as she ran his hand across her body, through the bars, then dropped it and stepped farther back into the cell. "So big boy." She whispered huskily, running a hand seductively down her body. "Are you up to showing me one last good time?" The guard grinned at her lasciviously. "Whadda bout him." He said nodding to Tony, who was sitting there with his head down, seemingly uninterested in their byplay. "He's not invited." Sami said with a laugh. The guard laughed as well and took a puff off of his cigarette. He unlocked the gate swung his rifle over his shoulder as he approached her. Sami gave him her most seductive grin as she dropped her the cigarette he'd given her and ground it into the dirt. She walked a bit towards him slowly and he met her halfway. "Mmm," she said running her hands up his arms and looking him over admiringly, at the same time trying to position him so that his back was to Tony. "You are a big fellow aren't you?" The guard smiled at her and pulled her closer, locking her against him with one meaty arm hooked around her waist. "You better believe it honey!" He said to her and then brutally brought his lips down on hers. She smelled his fetid breath and it took all of her willpower not to retch. She pulled back her head and he glared at her angrily. "Hey," he said "What's the big idea, I thought you wanted to party with me." "Oh but I do." She said with a smile as she saw Tony slowly rise out of the corner of her eye. "I really do." The guard smiled a sickening smile, which quickly changed to a look of surprise as Tony swung one of the chains holding his wrists around the goon's neck and tightened it quickly. The burly man brought his hands up to try and dislodge the chain but he seemed to stand no chance against the survival instinct that was now driving Tony. Then suddenly the guard threw his weight back knocking Tony down and forcing him to drop the chain. The big goon struggled for air and then turned on Tony with a roar. But Sami was quicker and she managed to grab the gun off of the mammoth's shoulder. He turned towards her and made a grab at her as the shotgun went off, sending a bullet through his neck. Tony rolled out of the way just in time as the guard flew back into the hay. He stared up at Sami in disbelief as she stood there shaking, the shotgun poised as though expecting the goon to rise up and try again to attack them again. "Sami." Tony said her name softly, seeing the blank look of terror on her face. When she didn't answer he moved towards her slowly, so as not to startle her. "Sami?" he said again putting his hands on the rifle and trying to dislodge it from her frozen hands. "You can let go of the rifle sweetheart." He said softly. "He's dead. He won't hurt us anymore." She blinked and looked at him as the horror of what she had done hit her. He dropped the rifle to the floor and took her in his arms to soothe her as the shock melted away and she began sobbing almost uncontrollably. But within a minute she managed to gain control of herself and raised her head. "Tony!" she shouted suddenly pushing him aside as the hay behind him, where the guard lay, burst into flames. 

Phillip was right behind Ops as he arrived outside the Dimera Mansion. "Phillip man, what the hell are you doin here?" Ops shouted angrily. "I though you could use some backup!" Phillip said to him. "Goddamn rookies and their heroics." Ops said furiously. "You packin?" Phillip produced the gun from inside his waistline. "Alright c'mon." Ops said making his way up the lawn to the house. "You know, that's a good way to get your nuts shot off, hotshot." "Yeah, yeah, so what's the plan?" Phillip asked. "Well I thought we would just…" Ops next words were drowned out as a window blew out of the mansion and the building went up in flames.


	4. Part IV

Something To Remember – Part IV

CHAPTER 46

The blast from the mansion blew Ops and Phillip to the ground. When they finally managed to get up on their feet it was to see Bart running towards them. "Holy cow, did you see that!" He exclaimed. "Wow, are you guys ok? Holy cow. Count D. is not gonna be pleased about this, I'll tell ya!" Phillip grabbed Bart. "Is anyone in the house?" He screamed at Bart. "What?" Bart answered. "No, no! Count D gave everyone the night off. I was just coming back from the garage when I heard the explosion! Hey, ain't you the Kiriakis kid?" "What about Sami Brady, have you seen her. Was she in the house at all?" Phillip asked him." "Nah, she was supposed to go to the party at your place with the Count." Bart said, "Say what's going on anyway? How come you left your own party to come here?" "You think she's in there?" Phillip said, ignoring Bart's question and turning to Ops. "Only one way to find out man!" Ops answered. "Hey!" Bart yelled at Ops as he saw him running for the door. "You're not going in there?" "Yeah he is!" Phillip answered pulling the gun from his waist and pointing it at Bart. "And so are we!"

The flames licked higher as the fire spread quickly over the hay surrounding Tony and Sami's prison. "Sami." Tony screamed at her, pushing her towards the open gate. "You have to get out of here, now!" "I'm not leaving you!" She screamed back. "Damn! Maybe I can get the keys off him." She said pointing to he goon whose body was slowly burning to a crisp. "Yeah, sure and set yourself on fire in the process!" Tony said. "Well have you got any other ideas?" Sami said coughing. The smoke was beginning to get to her and it appeared to be getting to Tony as well. He took off his now tattered shirt and ripped it into two strips covering his mouth with one and handing another to Sami, so that she could do the same. "The shotgun!" Tony cried. "Maybe we can blast the chain free!" Sami looked down at the gun in her hand, and couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of it herself. "Stand back." She told him as she took aim at where the chain was secured to the wall. She fired at the chain and hit it. It took a chunk out of the heavy iron, but did not free the chain from the wall. "Damn it!" She cried. "Well try again." Tony said, his coughing now growing worse. Sami took aim at the wall again and fired, but no explosion came from the gun. "It's empty!" She said to Tony, whose face suddenly reflected panic as the flames surrounding them rose higher. "Sami!" He said grabbing her by her arms and shaking her. "You have to go, now. You can't wait any longer." "Nooo!" She yelled at him. "I told you, we are in this together till the bitter end and I am not leaving you! Now maybe the first shot loosened the chain. Let's try to pull this sucker out of the wall! Are you with me?" He looked at her with deep admiration for her courage. "All right!" He said and they both grabbed the chain. "On three then." He said to her. "One, two, three." They pulled together with all their strength, but the chain didn't seem to budge. "Again!" Sami cried and they pulled the chain again and this time it seemed to give a little. 

"Ops!" Phillip screamed as he dragged Bart into the mansion. "Down here Phil!" Ops screamed from down in the basement. "What the hell did you bring him in here for." Ops asked, covering his mouth from the smoke, as Phillip entered the basement with Bart. The flames hadn't reached this part of the house yet, but the thick black smoke was everywhere. "Because he might know where we can find Sami!" Phillip said back. "Hey!" Bart said struggling. "I already told you that Sami isn't here. She's at the party with Count D!" "No Bart!" Ops told him "Sami never showed up to the party and no one has seen her for days. Now, is there anywhere that Tony might have her stashed?" "Why would he stash her somewhere? The Count's crazy about her." Bart asked coughing. "Just tell us, if there is any place in this mansion that might serve as a good place to hide someone!" Phillip said putting the gun to Bart's head. "I don't know. I'm down here everyday and I haven't seen her anywhere! I swear!" Bart said frantically. "Maybe he really doesn't know." Phillip coughed. "Bart, listen to me man." Ops said. "Sami's life could be in serious danger right now, and your boss wouldn't like that! Is there anywhere else down here that she might be or is there another level to this house?" "Another level?" Bart asked and then he suddenly remembered. "Yeah, yeah! He said, "There's an old storm cellar under the basement. But it's blocked off. Nobody's used it in years!" "Show us!" Phillip said to him.

CHAPTER 47

"Oh Sami, it's no use!" Tony cried slumping to his knees. He was weak now from all the smoke he inhaled. "It's not going to budge." He coughed weakly. You have to save yourself. "No!" Sami yelled at him, as she grabbed him and hauled him back to his feet. "I'm not giving up Tony and neither are you! And if we go down we go down together!" He looked at her as if she'd lost her mind, but then picked up the chain again. "All right, all right!" He said, "We'll try again!" They counted to three again and pulled at the heavy chain. Suddenly Sami heard what sounded like voices coming from the end of the corridor. "Sami!" Ops screamed making his way through the flame and smoke towards the cell, Phillip and Bart on his heels. "Ops!" Sami screamed, hearing him call her name. "Ops, we're down here!" Ops covered his mouth quickly as he finally saw the cage that held Sami and made his way inside. But then he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Tony chained to the wall. "What the hell!" "It's ok, he's not the one who did this!" Sami said seeing Ops confusion. "But there's no time to explain! He's chained to the wall and we can't get him loose!" "Holy cow! Count D!" Bart exclaimed jumping to Tony's side to support him, as he seemed on the verge of collapsing. "Stand back." Ops said as he and Phillip pulled out their guns and took aim at the chain in the wall. " Ready?" Ops asked Phillip and at his nod he yelled "Fire!" They both fired off continuous rounds until finally the chain exploded freeing Tony, who was now almost passed out from smoke inhalation. "Give him to me!" Ops told Bart, taking Tony's now limp form and slinging him over his shoulder "Now let's get the heck outta here!" The quartet ran down the hallway, towards the stairs leading up to the basement. Sami stole one last glance at her former prison and shuddered before running up the stair after Phillip and Ops, with Bart bringing up the rear. 

They made their way up to the main floor of the house only to discover that their exit was engulfed in flame. Sami screamed suddenly as the chandelier dropped to the floor and Phillip barely got her out of its path in time. The fire on all sides now trapped them and Sami clung to Phillip in fright. "We're gonna have to run straight through it, man!" Ops said to Phillip "Are you nuts!" Sami cried, "We'll be burned to a crisp." Sami listen to me!" Ops said putting down Tony and taking off his jacket. Phillip saw him and followed suit, as did Bart. "The chances of us getting burned running through that fire are slim to none if we get through it fast enough and cover ourselves." He picked up Tony again and slung him back over his shoulder, then covered them both, as best he could with his jacket. "Now I want you to stay close to Phil!" He said to her. "Let him use his jacket to cover you both! When I say go, you're gonna run like hell with him through that fire and you're not gonna stop till you hit the grass outside. And whatever you do, do not let go of Phil, understood?" "Yes." Sami screamed over the roar of the flames, as Phillip quickly place his jacket over them both and she clung onto him. "You too Bart. Just run like the devil himself is chasing you through them flames ok?" "Got it!" Bart said covering his own head with his jacket. "Alright then, on three." Ops said nodding to them. "One…two…three. Go!" He screamed at them and the four of them ran for their lives through the flames blocking the doorway. 

CHAPTER 48

The Party was in full swing at the Kiriakis Mansion. John tried to keep an eye on Tony but he kept getting distracted by this person or that who wanted to chat with him. "John?" Victor said coming up to him. "Are you enjoying yourself, you seem a bit distracted?" "Hmm?" John replied before turning his attention away from his brother and over to his former father-in-law. "No, Victor, not at all. I'm having a great time. It's a great party, you really outdid yourself for Phillip!" "Yes, I did." Victor said. "It's just too bad he isn't here to enjoy it." "Huh?" John asked, puzzled. "Well it seems my errant son has gone missing from his own birthday celebration." Victor said testily. "Missing?" John said suddenly fully alert to what Victor was saying. "Yes, he disappeared a couple of hours ago and no one has seen him since." Victor replied. "I was actually coming over here to ask if you'd seen him recently." "No Victor." John said raising his eyebrow in suspicion. "No unfortunately I can't say I have." "Well no bother." Victor said. "He'll turn up eventually. I just wish I knew where he's gotten off too. Ah well, if you'll excuse me." Victor walked away to join Nicole. John frowned grimly after him, before turning to look in his brother's direction. He was afraid he knew only too well where Phillip had gone. And when he got his hands on Victor's son he was going to wring his neck.

Sami and Phillip collapsed on the lawn coughing. Sami raised her head, waiting to see the figures of Ops and Bart running towards them. She was just about to panic when she saw them run out of the mansion. "Are you ok?" Phillip asked her touching her arm. She coughed, the smoke still stinging her eyes and mouth. "Yeah, you?" she asked him. "Yeah I'm ok." He replied, coughing also. Bart and Ops stopped in front of them and Ops laid Tony on the ground, as Bart sank down onto the grass, beside his boss. "Are you two ok?" "Yeah, we're good." Phillip said. "Fine, ack." Sami managed to cough out. "Boss, boss?" Bart cried checking Tony for a heartbeat. Ops knelt down and checked Tony's pulse, it beat strongly and he breathed a sigh of relief. "He's ok, Bart." He said. "He just passed out from all the smoke inhalation." "Oh thank God." Bart said. "I just don't understand, I thought he went to the party." All three men turned and looked to Sami for an explanation. "He did, or rather Andre Dimera did." "Andre Dimera!" Ops and Bart said in unison. "Yeah he and Tony's ex-wife, Kristen have been holding Tony prisoner here for months." "Andre and Kristen!" Philip exclaimed." Well that certainly does explain a lot." Suddenly Tony stirred and began to cough. "Just take it easy Dimera, take it easy." Ops said as Tony tried to sit up. Tony tried to speak, but couldn't do more than whisper the word, "Bomb" "Bomb?" Ops asked looking at the other three. "Bomb!" Sami suddenly shouted, jumping up. "Kristen and Andre! They said they planted a bomb at the Kiriakis mansion. It's set to go off at midnight!" "It's 11:30 now!" Phillip shouted reaching for his cell phone only to find his pocket empty. "Damn it!" "What?" Ops asked him. "I must have dropped my phone coming out." "We'll use mine!" Ops said flipping out his phone. "Damn it! I can't get a signal." He cried. "Come on then! We have to get over there!" Sami turning to run for Ops' bike, but he grabbed her arm. "Sami wait." He said. "I can't let you go." She wrenched her arm away. "You know what, we can argue about this later, but right now we're running out of time!" She broke into a run towards Ops bike. "Shit!" he muttered. "Get him to a hospital!" He shouted at Bart and then to Phil "Come on!" He got on his bike and Sami, who'd already put her helmet on, climbed up behind him as Phillip jumped into his car. "Hang on!" Ops said to her as he started up the bike and roared off behind Phillip's car. 

CHAPTER 49

John frowned down at his watch and saw that the time read 11:40. He should have heard from Ops by now and he was starting to get worried. "John?" Marlena said coming up behind him and putting a hand on his sleeve. "Is everything ok?" He turned towards her and forced a smile. "Yeah, Doc." He said. "I was just wondering where you'd gotten off to." "Oh." She said to him. "I was upstairs with Nicole. She was a bit upset over something and I went up to talk to her." "I see." John said. "Is she ok, now?" "I'm afraid not. I told her that perhaps she should rest awhile before coming back downstairs. And I'm happy to say that I think she's taking my advice!" "Well you give good advice." John said and leaned down to kiss her. "Thank you." She murmured, cuddling up to him. "So, have you and Tony spoken any more this evening?" "Nope. Not a whole lot to say to each other." He answered grimly. "Well, I just hope that Sami's feeling better. I think tomorrow, I'll go by her place and try to talk to her." Marlena said. "I just can't go on like this anymore, not speaking to her. I miss my sweet girl too much! I just have to make peace with her. Even if it means accepting Tony as the man in her life." John looked at her in surprise. "I'm proud of you Doc. And I wouldn't worry too much about Tony being in her life much longer. I have a feeling that Sami's headache might just have been an excuse not to be with him tonight!" "Do you really think so?" Marlena asked hopefully, "Time will tell!" John said "But I think that tomorrow is bound to be a better day." Marlena leaned her head on his chest and said, "Oh boy I hope that's true, because I really do miss her!" 

Ops' bike raced along the highway behind Phillip's car. "Can't this thing go any faster?" Sami shouted into the wind. "We're already doing 80!" Ops said. "How much faster do you want me to go?" "Just get us there! It's almost midnight!" She shouted back at him. "Relax, we're almost there!" Meanwhile Phillips heart raced as he took turn after turn, his foot hardly ever touching the brake. All he could think of was his mother and father and all of his friends being blown to smithereens by the Dimera's bomb! He stepped on the gas to go faster, his fear driving him on!

"Excuse me." Andre said to Cassie, who was chattering on in his ear about some silly fight she'd had with Belle. The girl was a nuisance and one he was glad he'd be rid of after tonight. "But I need to go have a word with John." "Oh but Daddy, I wasn't finished." Cassie said and grabbed his arm to keep him there, so he could listen to her. "Don't worry, my story's almost done." Andre frowned at her as he looked down at his watch and then over at John. "Damn. It's 11:50" He thought. He had to get away from this mewling twit and get John outside where they would be safe from the bomb. He rolled his eyes and frowned at Cassie as she prattled on with her nonsense, and tried to ask her again to excuse him. But then Lexie walked up to both of them and taking a hold of his arm joined in the conversation, preventing him yet again from leaving. 

"There it is!" Ops screamed to Sami as they tore up the road to the drive of the Kiriakis Mansion. Phillips car screeched to a halt at the gate and he jumped out! Ops skidded his bike behind him. "What's wrong?" He asked as Phillip scrounged in his pockets for something. I can't find the damn key for the gate. "Move out of the way." Ops said shoving Phillip aside and pulling out his gun. He aimed at the gate and fired, blowing the lock to bits. Phillip swung the gate open and raced up toward the main entrance. "Here!" Ops said tossing a second pistol to Sami, before they took off after Phillip. 

John's cell phone rang and Marlena frowned at him. "Honey!" she said reproachfully. "I thought we agreed no business tonight." "Just a sec Doc. It might be important. Hello." He said into the phone. "Shane, It's about time! Whatta you got? What?" he gasped in surprise "No, that can't be. That's impossible!" He said turning and staring towards Tony in shock, just as the doors to the living room burst open sending people screaming in surprise. Phillip, Ops and Sami raced into the room, and drew their guns, pointing them towards Tony, who then grabbed Lexie around the neck and held his own gun to her head!

CHAPTER 50

Lexie screamed as Andre grabbed her around the throat and pointed the gun at her temple. "Tony, what are you doing?" she cried out. "He's not Tony!" John said stepping forward. "That's far enough, John!" Andre said "So you figured it out, finally did you? It Well it certainly took you long enough didn't it! You must not be as good an agent as the ISA thought!" "Tony!" Lexie choked out. "What are you talking about?" "What he's talking about Lexie." Sami said walking slowly towards them. "Is that he's not Tony, he's Andre!" The room let out a collective gasp and Andre smiled at Sami. "Well, well!" Andre said. "I see you managed to escape my love! Very good, I'm impressed. Might I at least hope, that my dear cousin Tony is on his way to join his beloved daddy?" "Sorry to disappoint you Andre, but Tony's safe and sound and on his way to the hospital." Sami said to him. "Oh well, that's a pity! But you know me, if at first I don't succeed, I try and try again! Now why don't you lower that gun before I put a bullet in dear Lexie's skull!" Sami stopped close to where John stood, but kept her eyes locked with Andre's. "Oh come on Andre, even you must realize that a threat to Lexie won't stop me from taking a shot at you. If she gets hit, I certainly won't lose any sleep over it!" "No!" Abe cried out and Sami mask of indifference to Lexie's plight slipped. "Sorry my love, but I don't buy it!" Andre sneered at her. "Now drop your weapon." Sami hesitated and then slowly put her gun on the floor. "Ok, Andre. Let's make a deal." Let everyone in here go, including Lexie and take me instead." Andre's eyes glittered with desire. "And just why should I do that?" He asked her. "Because time is running out and you need to get out of here." The reminder of the ticking time bomb in the mansion made Andre frown. He realized that his plan could still succeed though, but he would have to hurry." "No tricks now my love!" He said to Sami. "No tricks." Sami said shaking her head and throwing a look at Lexie as she saw Andre's grip on her neck loosen. A movement in the shadows behind Andre caught the corner of her eye. She wondered who it might be, hoping that perhaps someone might be able to get the drop on Andre, if her silent signal to Lexie didn't succeed. 

"All right then." Andre said to her, taking his arm from around Lexie's neck and moving to grip her upper arm instead. "Come to me slowly. That's right!" Sami walked slowly towards Andre, trying to keep his attention focused on her. Then suddenly as she got very close to where he and Lexie stood, Lexie's arm shot back and she elbowed him in the stomach. Andre doubled over as Lexie jumped away from him. He recovered quickly enough though to bring the gun up. The shadowed figure behind Andre leapt out at him and tackled him and the gun went off with a roar as Andre threw off his attacker. Sami screamed at the sight of Lucas jumping onto Andre and tackling him. The room erupted into chaos as everyone ran for the door. Andre jumped up and grabbed Sami by her hair forcing her out to the garden. "Sami!" John screamed. "I'm on it!" Lucas yelled chasing after them. "John, we gotta get everybody outta here now." Phillip yelled "There's a bomb and it's gonna go off any minute!" "Holy shit!" John yelled "Ok, everybody get out of here now!" He looked down and saw Abe cradling the body of his blood soaked wife. Lexie had been hit in the chest by the stray bullet from Andre's gun. "John, help me!" Abe cried. "I can't stop the bleeding." John knelt down and took Lexie's lifeless form into his arms. "Come on partner, we can tend to her outside." He said to Abe. "But right now we gotta get outta here!" "John!" Marlena cried to him as he made his way towards the crowded exit. "Sami, where is she?" "Andre dragged her out towards the garden but Lucas went after them." John said grimly. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be alright." "Oh my God, Lucas." Kate cried. 

"Let me go!" Sami screamed kicking out at Andre. Her foot caught him in the shin and he howled in pain, but he didn't let go of Sami. He growled at her furiously and raised the gun, before bringing it down on her head. "NOOOO!" Lucas roared as he saw the butt of the gun hit Sami's temple and saw her slump to the ground. He leapt onto Andre and they struggled for the gun still clutched in Andre's hand. Lucas got in a good right hook just before the building behind them exploded sending them both tumbling to the ground.

CHAPTER 51

John slowly lifted his head and shook it to clear the cobwebs. He felt something beneath him and realized it was Lexie. He looked around quickly for signs of his own wife and saw her lying a couple of feet from him, with Abe and Kate next to her. "Doc!" He called to her. Marlena moaned and opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. "John." She said weakly. "Are you ok?" John said crawling towards her. "Yes, I think so. Oh my goodness, Abe and Kate! She cried. "They look ok." John said as Abe and Kate slowly began to move. "I'm gonna check on Lexie." John moved back towards Lexie and Marlena sat up and took a look around her. They had managed to make it just outside the entrance to the mansion when the blast had knocked them all to their feet. Now as she looked around, people lay everywhere, both inside and out, many of them still not moving. In the distance, she could here the sounds of sirens getting closer. Abe got up and went quickly over to where Lexie lay unmoving. "How is she?" Abe asked frantically." "Alive." John said severely. "Oohhh," Kate moaned and Marlena went to her. "Kate." She said. "Kate are you ok?" Ooohh my head." Kate moaned again. "Ok, ok.' Marlena said. "Just try to stay still. Help is on the way." She looked around again at all the bodies and said a silent prayer that Sami and Lucas had gotten through safely. 

Lucas moaned and gingerly sat up. He looked down and saw Andre's leg sticking out from beneath a pile of rubble. He grimaced and then looked for Sami. She lay very still, several feet away from him. A large chunk of the building covered one of her legs. "Sami!" he cried, jumping up and hurrying over to her. "Ohhh." She moaned. "Sami?" He asked her again. "Lucas." she said weakly. "Wha, what happened?" "Andre." Lucas answered. "He knocked you out with the gun and then the house exploded." "Andre." She said weakly. "Where?" "He's over there." Lucas said pointing towards the rubble that covered Sami's former lover. "Is he?" She didn't have to finish her question for Lucas to know she was asking Andre was dead. "Yeah I think so." He said. "The debris looks like it came down on him pretty hard." Sami closed her eyes briefly and Lucas saw tears glistening on the lashes. Whether they were in relief or sadness he didn't know and at the moment didn't care. "Lucas?" She said finally. "Yeah?" "I can't feel my leg." Lucas looked down at the huge block of stone covering her leg and flinched slightly. "You've got a big chunk of stone on it, Sami." "Oh." She sighed "Ok then."

"Sami!" Lucas heard voices calling Sami's name. "We're out here." He called back. Ops and Phillip ran out to the garden and Ops knelt at Sami's side. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "Hey there, good looking." Ops said. "Hey there, hot stuff." Sami said back. "You two ok?" Ops said looking at Lucas. "Yeah but I need help to move this stone." Lucas said. Ops looked down at Sami's leg and then back at her. "Now what'd you go and do that for huh" "Oh you know me." She sighed weakly and coughed." "Ok, ok. Hang on." Ops said. "We'll get this off of you in a jiffy." "Thanks." Sami laughed. "That'd be good." "You ready Lucas?" Ops asked and Lucas nodded at him. Together they lifted the heavy stone off of Sami's leg, and she moaned aloud at the pain as the feeling came rushing back into her leg. Ops checked her leg out and looked at Lucas, whose face was pale with concern. "Where's Dimera?" He asked. At Lucas' nod he looked over at the pile of rubble and then up at Phillip. "Hey, Phil." He said. "Why don't you go check on our friend over there." "Right!" Phillip said going over to the pile of stones. "I don't think that'll do much good." Lucas said. "Yeah but it'll get your kid brother out of the way for a minute." Ops said. "I heard that." Phillip called over, causing both Lucas and Ops to smile. "Ok, nightingale." Ops said. "It looks like you got a broken leg. But other than that, you seem to be ok." "That's songbird to you buddy." Sami said smiling at him. "Anybody back here?" Someone called out. "Yeah, out here guys." Ops yelled back. A group of paramedics came through the rubble. "We've got a broken leg over here, with a probable concussion." Ops said noticing the swelling bump emerging on Sami's forehead. "And there's a guy over there under all that rubble. But I don't think he made it." A couple of the paramedics quickly went over to where Phillip was pulling stones off of Andre's lifeless body, while two others worked to get Sami up onto a stretcher. "Lucas." Sami said turning her head to look for him as the two men lifted her up onto the stretcher. "Right here babe!" Lucas said grabbing her hand. "I love you." She whispered, smiling softly at him. He smiled back and lifted her hand to his lips before saying "I love you too." 

CHAPTER 52

"Ok, Miss Brady." The doctor said. "You can lie back down now." "How is she doctor?" Lucas asked. "Well, she's got a broken leg and a concussion, as well as a good dose of smoke inhalation." The doctor said. "So I want to keep her here overnight, just to make sure there are no lingering effects." "So I can go home in the morning." Sami asked eagerly. "So long as you check out alright, I don't see any reason for you to stay more than one night." The doctor said. "I'll have the nurse come by when they have a room ready for you, alright." "Thank you doctor." Lucas said. The doctor left and Lucas turned back to look at Sami. He hadn't left her side once since leaving the site of the explosion. And when the doctor had asked him to wait outside so that he could examine Sami, Lucas had adamantly refused. "Would you stop looking like that already?" Sami said in exasperation. "You heard the doctor, I'm fine." "No." Lucas corrected her. "I heard him say that you have a broken leg, a concussion and smoke damage. That is not fine!" Sami snorted and laid her head back, rolling her eyes. "Worry wart!" She said. "Stubborn witch." Lucas retorted with a smile, making Sami smile as well. "Are you sure Will is ok, that he's safe?" She asked him for the fiftieth time since they had left the mansion. "I told you he's fine!" Lucas said. "He's at Jack and Jen's and I'm sure he's fast asleep by now." "Well maybe you should go over there and check on him anyway." Sami said. "Sami, he's fine. You know if you don't stop I'm gonna start calling you worry wart." Lucas said giving her the same impatient look she'd been giving him all evening. The nurse came into the room with a wheelchair just then, stopping Sami from saying anymore. "Ok Miss Brady your room's all ready for you, so we can go on up." She said. "Great." Sami said. Lucas rushed over to the other side of the bed and helped Sami into the wheelchair. His hand lightly brushed over her breast as he lowered her into the chair. "Watch it mister." She said grinning at him. "You love it." He whispered back in her ear and then smirked at her. Sami blushed and her heart did a summersault, as she was wheeled out into the corridor. 

Out in the hallway it was still chaos as people milled everywhere, waiting for news of loved ones who had been caught in the blast. She saw that Victor was sitting down on the side his head in his hands, Phillip and her Uncle Bo beside him. Kate rushed over to them and hugged Lucas tightly. She turned to look down at Sami and Sami looked back at her in a sort of unspoken truce and then Sami whispered harshly, "What happened to Victor?" "Nicole." Kate said solemnly glancing at Lucas, who inhaled sharply. "She had gone upstairs before everything happened and was up in her room when the bomb went off. She…..she didn't make it." Sami closed her eyes tightly and Lucas knelt down beside her, tears in his eyes. "It's not your fault." He said to her. She grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly. "Keep telling me that ok." Sami said to him. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Maybe someday I'll believe it." Before he could respond they saw Abe walking out from behind a curtain. Roman was supporting him as he sobbed uncontrollably. Sami gasped and shook her head, whispering "No." Kate hung her head and said quietly. "When Andre's gun went off in the main room, the stray bullet hit Lexie in the chest. She died a few minutes ago." "Oh dear God no!" Sami whispered and began to sob herself. Lucas held her tightly and whispered words of comfort to her. They both knew that even though there had been no love lost between Lexie and Sami, there had been a time that they'd been like family, and to Sami, Abe still was. "Get me out of here Lucas!" She whispered brokenly and Lucas motioned to the nurse to continue on to Sami's room. No one noticed them leaving the floor and for this she was glad. 

CHAPTER 53

"Ok, I called Jen." Lucas said, yawning as he walked into Sami's room. "Will's fine, in fact he's fast asleep." He took a seat by her bed and took her hand. "So did John come by and talk to you about Andre and Kristen?" "Um, no!" She lied. "He hasn't been by yet, but I'm sure that he'll be by as soon as he knows anything." At his look of worry she added, "Don't worry hon., Andre's dead and Kristen can't have gotten too far. They'll find her." "I hope so." Lucas said "I don't like the idea of that lunatic running around out there with a grudge against you." "Well I think I've more than proven that I can handle myself." "Yeah don't remind me." Lucas said uneasily. "And if you ever do anything this reckless again, I swear I'm gonna tie you up and not let you go anywhere." "Mmmm, that sounds promising." She said running a hand up his thigh." He leaned over and gave her a long lingering kiss, then he stood up and stretched, yawning as he did so. 

"You look like you could use some sleep too there general!" She said to him. "Nah. I'm ok." He said. "No you're not, you're falling asleep on me and I won't have it." Sami countered. "I want you to go home and go to sleep, ok!" She stopped him before he could protest. "Babe listen. You're not gonna do either of us any good if you're dead on your feet and you won't get a good night's sleep here. It's bad enough I'm stuck here tonight, but I want you home just in case anything happens. Please, I won't get any rest with you sitting here hovering over me, so just go ok." Lucas sighed, knowing that he was going to lose this fight. "Ok, I'll go." He conceded. "But I want you to promise to call me right away if you need me, ok. Promise me?" "I promise general worry wart." She said with a slight smile. "I'll call you if I get so much as indigestion from the pudding cup!" Lucas laughed and kissed her softly. "I'll be back first thing in the morning to get you." "Good." She said. "And bring Will. I miss him." "I will." He said and gave her one last kiss before walking towards the door. He stopped at the door and looked back at her lovingly and whispered, "I love you." She smiled at him and he disappeared down the hall. 

Sami lay back on her hospital bed and closed her eyes. She felt a little guilty at having lied to Lucas but she knew he'd never leave if he heard the truth. So far the ISA was trying to keep everything hushed up, so as not to start a panic. The truth was that John had come by earlier with some rather disturbing news. Just before the paramedics had been ready to begin removing the dead from the Kiriakis living room where they had all been placed, another explosion had hit the mansion. This time, what was left of the house had gone up in flames. The EMTs had all gotten out safely, but the bodies left inside had all been burned beyond recognition. According to John, Andre's body had been inside as well, but after the fire, there was no certainty that it still was. And to make matters worse, one of the bodies seemed to have disappeared without a trace. Sami shuddered at the thought that Andre might not have been dead at all. He'd escaped death twice already and she couldn't suppress the chilling thought that he'd managed to cheat it a third time. The other disturbing news was that Kristen had also disappeared into thin air. John had been shocked at the news that his former love was alive and had tried to murder half the town that night. Now he was determined to find her and make sure that she never hurt anyone again. "Sami?" Sami opened her eyes to find the nurse, Sheryl, staring down at her with a cup in her hand. "Here are your meds." She said "Oh joy!" Sami said sarcastically, taking the cup from Sheryl and putting it on the nightstand next to her. "Oh hey Sheryl." Sami said as Sheryl turned to leave. "Do you know how Count Dimera is? Nobody's really told me all that much." "Oh, well he seems to be doing alright, considering." Sheryl said. "He suffered some broken ribs and smoke inhalation, but no other physical damage. Of course I suppose he's very distraught over losing Dr. Carver." "Yeah." Sami said dismally. "Um, Sheryl do you know where he is? I mean is he still here in the hospital or did they discharge him?" "Oh no." Sheryl answered. "He's still here. He's right down the hall in 302 as a matter of fact." "Oh." Sami said thoughtfully. "Well, thanks Sheryl." "No problem. Call me if you need anything and don't forget to take that medication." "Thanks." Sami said again and watched Sheryl leave. 

Sami picked up her medication and stared at it. She knew she should take them, but decided she could do it later. There was something she wanted to do first. She put the cup back down and reached over for her crutches and got out of bed. She went to the door and peered out to see if anyone was around. Seeing no one around, she made her way out the door and hobbled down the hall. 

CHAPTER 54

Tony opened his eyes and saw Sami standing in the doorway to his room. He tried to smile at her, but it took some effort, considering how tired he was. "Well, I guess I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep." He said to her. "Sami smiled at him a bit sadly and made her way over to his bedside. "Yeah well, it was kind of hard without my cellmate and you know, all the hay!" She said. For some reason there was no chair by his bed, and Tony moved aside to make room for Sami to sit down on the bed, which she did. She saw that he'd obviously been crying. "I'm sorry about Lexie." She said quietly. He looked at her with only mild surprise and she continued. "I know that she and I have had our problems, but she was like family to me once and Abe still is." She said as way of explanation. "I know." Tony said quietly taking her hand. "Have you spoken to Abe yet?" She asked. "No." Tony said, "But I can only imagine that he must blame me for this. God knows I blame myself." "What?" Sami asked, a bit irately. "You've been locked away in a prison for months by the same people who murdered Lexie. How in the world can you think that you're responsible for her death or for any of this?" "Sami I brought these people into all of our lives." Tony said. "And you heard Kristen. She blames me for what she's become and she's right. I mistreated her horribly and she suffered for it, in the worst way. I only wish she'd chosen to take her anger and pain out on me alone and not on innocent victims like Lexie and Nicole." "Now you listen to me Tony Dimera," Sami said angrily, taking his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her. "You are not to blame for this any more than I am. Kristen and Andre are sick people and if the blame for that lays anywhere it lays with your father, not with you. I was there while you were with Kristen and I know how much you loved her, but she was ill long before you and she started having problems. I saw it, everybody saw it, everybody but you. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. And as for Andre, he is, was and always has been a psychopath. And your father brought him into our lives not you." She paused at the stricken look in his eyes and put her arms around him. "I was thinking like you were when I first heard the news about Nicole and Lexie." She said. "I kept thinking that if I had done this differently or that better, that maybe I could have stopped Andre. But Lucas pointed out to me that I did the best I could to stop them. Andre and Kristen made a choice to destroy human lives. I was as much a victim of theirs as anyone else was, and so were you. So don't you dare blame yourself for this, because there was nothing you could have done to stop it and there was nothing you did to cause it either!" 

"Thank you." Was all Tony could say to her. She looked down at him and thought that he looked very much like a sad and lost child in that moment. She lay back on the bed and allowed him to put his head on her chest. It was almost strange how comfortable they had gotten with each other in a few days of captivity. She realized how this scenario might have looked to anyone who walked in but she didn't care. A bond had been created between them during their time together the past few days and she knew somehow that it was a bond that would never be broken. She'd made a friend for life and at that moment all that she cared about was that her friend needed her comfort and she needed his. Tony began to cry silently again and she closed her eyes and held him as he did. Eventually they both fell asleep that way and that was how Lucas found them went he came back in the middle of the night to see Sami, only to discover that she was not in her room. He'd panicked at first until a nurse had told him where to find her. Looking at her and Tony lying on the bed, their heads close together and their hands still entwined, Lucas felt a surge of jealousy. He stood there for a moment and then unable to stand the sight of them together, turned and left as quietly as he'd come. 

CHAPTER 55

The next morning broke bright and incredibly clear and Sami was in her room waiting impatiently for Lucas to arrive with Will to take her home. She couldn't wait to be back in her own apartment. She also couldn't wait to begin her new life, a life she'd have with Lucas. It almost seemed too good to be true that the nightmare of the past few month's was over and that she and Lucas and Will would finally be a real family. "Mom!" Will cried running into the room and jumping on her bed. "Oh baby!" She cried hugging him close. "I missed you so much Will." She said as he broke away from her and she noticed that Lucas was standing in the doorway, a bunch of flowers in his hand. "For me?" He walked towards her and handed her the flowers. "Thank you!" She said and beamed at him. He gave her a small smile back and she sensed that something about him was off. "Umm Will," She said to her son "Do me a favor and go see if the nurses can give you some wet paper to wrap these in, so they don't dry out before we get home?" "Sure mom." Will said and took off towards the nurses' station with the flowers. "What's wrong now?" She asked Lucas apprehensively when Will was out of earshot. "Nothing." Lucas said innocently. "Nuh uh!" She countered, "I know you Lucas Roberts, now tell me what's eatin you." When he didn't answer, she suspected she knew what the problem might be. "You know don't you?" She said. She saw the anger flash in his eyes and flinched but she continued nevertheless. "Look, Lucas I'm sorry that I lied to you, but I knew that you never would have left last night if you knew the truth." "It's ok." Lucas said "I understand. You had a choice to make and you made it." "Lucas please don't be like this." Sami said. "How would you like me to be?" Lucas countered. "Do you really think that after everything that's happened to you, to us, that I would be ok with this?" "See this is exactly why I didn't tell you last night." She said to him. "Because I knew that you'd freak out and get all overprotective of me. But I told you before, Andre is more than likely dead and Kristen will be caught! I don't want you to worry about me and feel like you have to keep me safe, because all of this is going to work out." Lucas took a step back confused. "What are you talking about?" He said to her. "About the fire at the Kiriakis mansion last night and Andre's body disappearing." She said "WHAT?" Lucas screamed at her. "Lucas calm down!" "Calm down." He said a bit more quietly. "When the hell did you find this out?" "Last night, when John came to see me." She answered now as confused as he had been a moment before. "You told me he didn't come to see you!" Lucas said. "You lied to me?" "Just a little lie." Sami said "And it was for your own good. Look, I'm sorry I lied to you but you'd never have gotten any sleep last night if you'd known the truth." "I don't believe this!" He muttered and slumped into the chair beside her bed. "Lucas what's wrong." Sami asked him. "I mean you already knew all this. It's why you were angry with me isn't it? Isn't it?" 

Lucas looked up at her and hesitated before speaking. "Tell me something." He asked her. "Where did you sleep last night?" Sami blanched for a moment at the question and then looked him square in the eye and said. "With Tony." Lucas looked both surprised and angry at the nonchalance of her answer, and it was then that she realized that this was what he was really angry about. Somehow he'd found out that she hadn't slept in her room last night, but rather in Tony's and he must have gotten the wrong idea. She shook her head at him and kissed him softly, leaving him looking even more shocked. "Lucas." She began, "I love you and only you! When you left last night I did go to check on Tony but only out of concern as a friend. He just lost his sister and he was blaming himself for what happened. He needed me and I guess in a way I needed him too." "Right." Lucas said. "You needed him more than you needed me. I get it." Sami sighed in exasperation "Lucas, Tony and I went through a traumatic experience together. And out of that trauma came what I can only describe as a very deep bond of friendship. Emphasis on the word friend here babe. I would not and could not fall in love with Tony Dimera. It's an impossibility and do you want to know why?" She asked. Lucas looked at her and reluctantly asked why. "Because you idiot man, I am madly, passionately, head over heels in love with you." She took his face in her hands. "And that is never going to change, ever! And she kissed him soundly for emphasis. "Now, if you continue holding on to these idiotic notions, then I'm gonna have no choice but to take you home, tie you to the bed and do wicked things to you until you let go of them." Lucas couldn't help but smile at that and said to her. "Well now, that could take a really long time." He smirked at her "Well, you know me." She said to him with a smirk of her own, "I love a challenge." She leaned in and kissed him passionately. "Ugh!" Will said as he ran back into the room. "Are you guys gonna be doing that all the time now? Even in public?" Lucas smiled and turned to look at his son. "Yup!" He said enthusiastically. "Gross." Will said. "Can we go eat now, I'm starved?" Lucas turned back to Sami, "What do you say Mom, are you ready to go now?" He asked her. "You betcha Dad." She said smiling and reaching for her crutches. Lucas helped her out into the hall, but she stopped suddenly and turned to look down towards Tony's room. She looked back at Lucas pleadingly and he gave her a wry smile. "Come on, let's go say goodbye." He said to her. She beamed at him and gave him a peck on the cheek, before they made their way down to Tony's room. 

Tony was sitting up in bed reading when Sami knocked quietly on the door. He looked up at her and Lucas and smiled. "Well, going home are you?" He asked. "Yup." Sami answered grinning happily. "Um, Tony." Lucas said "Thank you, for looking out for Sami." He reached out his hand and Tony looked surprised and then shook it. "Well, we took care of each other and now it looks as though you two will as well." He said with a smile "Mom! Dad!" Will called impatiently. Lucas rolled his eyes and looked at Sami "Keep your shorts on buddy, we're coming," And then to Tony. "Take care of yourself Tony." He said. "You too, Lucas." Tony replied. Lucas walked out to the doorway to allow Sami a private moment with Tony. "And as for you, young lady." Tony said with a smile at her. "Behave yourself." Sami smirked at him and said. "Yeah right." Tony laughed at her and she leaned down to give him a hug, whispering solemnly "Whenever you need me…" He hugged her back tightly and broke away nodding his head at her and smiling as they looked into each other's eyes. Then she turned and went to join Lucas and her son as Tony watched them leave with a sad smile. 

Outside the hospital Lucas brought the car around and got out to help Sami into it. "So." He said to Sami and Will "Where do you guys wanna go for lunch?" "Brady's Pub!" Will said excitedly as he hopped into the front seat. Lucas put Sami's crutches into the car and held her up against it. "And where would you like to go songbird?" he asked her pulling her close. "Anywhere, so long as it's with you." They smiled at each other and melted into a kiss. 

The woman stood by the black limousine, watching the happy couple from a distance. Her long blonde hair flowed from beneath the wide black hat she wore and she glared at the Lucas and Sami from behind her sunglasses. "We'll meet again." She said quietly "And the next time that we do….well that will be something to remember." She watched as Lucas laughingly helped Sami into the car and then went around and got in himself. Then she turned and got into the waiting car and disappeared.


End file.
